Schwanger macht lustig!
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Emily Richardson, erfolgreiche Journalistin des Tagespropheten! Kinder passen nicht in ihr momentanes Leben! Doch dann passiert genau das, was sie eigentlich um keinen Preis wollte: sie wird schwanger ... doch wer ist der Vater?
1. Kapitel 1: Verflixt und zugenäht

**Titel:** Schwanger macht lustig

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Genre:** Humor

**Alter: **ab 14 (?)

**Inhalt:** Ethan Hanks ist ein berühmter Auror und im Ministerium ein geachteter Mann. Jack Stone ist ein Heiler im St. Mungo's, wo er für alle Gebiete zuständig ist, vor allem im Bereich der Schwangerschaften, wo er kinderlosen Familien hilft endlich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch nach einem Kind zu erfüllen und dadurch zu einem der besten Heiler in diesem Gebiet wurde. Emily Richardson ist eine erfolgreiche, angesehene Reporterin des Tagespropheten, die ziemlich auf ihren Meinungen beharrt und schwer unterzukriegen ist. Sie genießt ihr Leben in vollen Zügen und was nicht in ihr Leben passt, ist ein Kind, doch genau das passiert ihr … sie wird schwanger! Für sie war es ein Schock, denn es passierte was passieren musste: Es gibt zwei potentielle Väter für dieses Kind, doch wer ist es?

**Disclaimer: **Die Orte, Personen und andere Dinge, dich euch bekannt sind, gehören JKR, mir gehört nur das, was euch Unbekannt ist. Und beinahe hätte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es ein Buch gibt, dass so heißt. Ich habe nur die grobe Storyline übernommen, aber die restlichen Ideen entspringen meiner Fantasie.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 1: Verflixt und zugenäht**

Es donnerte und blitzte. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, prasselte der Regen auf die Erde nieder. Eine Frau, mit hellem, braunem Haar, das ihr knapp über die Ohren ging, machte eine Mine, als würde es schon seit Tagen einfach nur durchregnen. Es regnete in Strömen und ihre Kleidung war schon ziemlich durchnässt. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte den kleinen, asphaltierten Weg entlang zu einem mittleren Reihenhaus, wo ihr Apartment sich befand. Als sie vor dem Eingang stand durchsuchte sie hektisch ihre Handtasche nach einem Schlüssel, doch wie es aussah, fand sie ihn nicht.

Unaufhaltsam regnete es weiter. Man konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, dass sie schon genervt von dieser Situation war. Dann hielt sie kurz inne und griff in ihre Manteltasche, wo sie kurz darauf dann einen Schlüsselbund herauszog. Sie schnaubte kurz durch die Nase und öffnete dann die Türe und betrat die kleine Halle, wo die Briefkästen standen. Sie ging darauf zu und öffnete ihren. „Nein, heute regnet es nicht. Heute wird ein schöner Frühlingstag. Natürlich wird heute ein schöner Tag. Zum Genießen in einem Park … Argh! Ich hör nie wieder auf einen dieser Wetterfrösche."

Sie zog ein dickes Bündel Post heraus. Mehrere Briefe und auch viel Werbung. „Dass diese komischen Postmänner nicht lesen können … es steht deutlich: Bitte keine Werbereklame! Soll ich vielleicht auch noch eine Audionachricht hier lassen, damit sie das hören, oder wie?"

Sie schloss ihren Briefkasten wieder ab und ging auf die Fahrstühle zu, die Post in der linken Hand, den Schlüssel in der Rechten und sie erblickte einen weißen Zettel, der zwischen den zwei Aufzugstüren hing.

_Sehr geehrte BewohnerInnen! _

_Auf Grund der Wartungsarbeiten, die in der nächsten Woche durchgeführt werden, sind beide Aufzüge für die Benutzung gesperrt. Wir bitten Sie, die Treppe zu benutzen und nicht willkürlich einen Knopf am Aufzug zu drücken. _

_Wir hoffen auf Ihr Verständnis! _

_Die Hausverwaltung_

„Toll, wirklich toll", schimpfte die Frau. „Wie heißt es so schön? Schlimmer geht immer." Sie wandte sich von den Aufzügen ab und schritt auf die Treppe zu. „Es reicht ja noch nicht, dass ich heute während der Arbeit von Hanks genervt wurde, nein, dann muss auch noch der Lebensmittelladen geschlossen werden. Natürlich muss es dann auch noch regnen, wenn ich keinen Schirm mithabe. Dann finde ich meinen Schlüssel nicht, dann soviel Post und um das Übel noch schlimmer zu machen, funktionieren die Aufzüge nicht. Jetzt kann ich die Treppe bis in den siebten Stock benutzen. Weiß diese Hausverwaltung überhaupt, dass es bis dorthin ein weiter weg ist?" Sie stieg Stufe für Stufe hinauf. „Ab morgen werde ich wohl apparieren müssen … ach nein, geht ja nicht. Ins Ministerium darf man ja nicht apparieren … neue Regelung von Scrimgeour."

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr schien, kam sie endlich in den siebten Stock, wo sie auf zwei Türen waren. Sie ging zur Linken, steckte den Schlüssel rein und öffnete die Türe. Erleichtert schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich einmal kurz gegen sie. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen stieß sie sich von der Türe ab, legte den Schlüssel auf das kleine Tischchen neben ihr und ging in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Briefe auf den kleinen, runden Glastisch schmiss.

Dann ging sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer, betrat den Flur und ging ins Bad.

Das Bad war in hellem Grün und Weiß gehalten. Ein großer Verbau in hellem Braun war gleich links von ihr. Am Ende des Bades war eine große Badewanne, auf die sie zusteuerte. Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie richtete ihn auf die Armaturen und das Wasser lief automatisch ein.

Die Wohnung gehörte Emily Richardson, einer bekannten Reporterin des Tagespropheten. Sie gehörte nach der Expertenmeinung zu den Besten und hatte im Vorjahr _den goldenen Füller _erhalten. Es war die größte Auszeichnung für einen Reporter, Schriftsteller und Autoren. Sie schrieb über alle möglichen Themen, doch Klatsch und Tratsch gehörte nicht zu ihrem Gebiet, es war das Einzige, was sie noch nie geschrieben hatte. Sie hasste es, einfach etwas über Menschen zu schreiben, was einfach nicht stimmte, deshalb hat sie die Stelle beim_ Klitterer_ auch abgelehnt, weil für sie die Wahrheit einfach zu wichtig war.

Sie war eine Frau Ende zwanzig, hatte eine normale Figur und braune Augen, in denen kleine, schwarze Punkte zu sehen waren. Sie war eine muggelgeborene Hexe und war stolz auf ihre Herkunft, obwohl manche Zauberer es nicht gerne sahen, dass Muggelgeborene in der Zaubererwelt lebten, doch die Zeiten, wo Muggelgeborene oder Schlammblüter wegen ihrer Herkunft bestialisch ermordet wurden, waren vorbei. Sie war die einzige Reporterin, die sich zu dieser Zeit über die aktuellen Themen reden und schreiben traute. Ihr Boss sagte ihr, dass sie durch diese Artikel noch mehr auf die Abschussliste der Todesser kommen würde, doch Emily ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie hatte schon zuviel mitgemacht, als dass sie es noch einmal zuließ, dass ihr etwas das Leben zerstörte.

Sie war am Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere angelangt und war glücklich über die momentane Situation. Sie hatte einen guten Job und konnte das machen was sie immer wollte – Schreiben! Ihr größter Traum war es, endlich ein eignes Buch zu schreiben, doch das einzige Problem das sie hatte war, dass sie nicht wusste worüber sie schreiben sollte. Es schien so, als wäre sie nur dazu da, um gute Artikel in Zeitungen zu eröffnen, doch nicht, um ein gutes, erfolgreiches Buch zu schreiben!

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie sogar von der _Magical Globe_ ein Jobangebot erhalten, doch für siewar es einfach nur ein Damenblatt. Sie hätte zwar mehr verdient wie beim Tagespropheten, doch sie hätte nicht über politische oder wirtschaftliche Dinge schreiben können. Wahrscheinlich wären ihr sogar die Themen, über die sie schreiben durfte vorgegeben und außerdem fühlte sie sich beim Tagespropheten zu wohl. Das Arbeitsklima war einfach nur gut, sie konnte als freie Journalisten arbeiten, doch sie musste sich mit ihrem Chef absprechen, wenn sie über etwas anderes schreiben wollte, als wie bisher, doch sie war einfach nur dankbar, dass ihr Chef sie nicht so sehr kontrollierte, wie andere ihrer Kollegen.

Sie stand in ihrer Küche, holte sich eine Tasse und machte sich einen Kaffee. Ein starker Kaffee! – das war es, was sie jetzt brauchte, genau das Richtige, nach so einem Tag!

Sie war eigentlich nicht leicht unterzukriegen, doch heute passte einfach alles zusammen. Am Schlimmsten war dann noch das Treffen mit Ethan Hanks. Ok, zugegeben, er war einer der besten Auroren, die England bieten konnte … nein, er _war_ der Beste! Seine Ausstrahlung wirkte irgendwie kühl, doch man hatte gehört, dass er auch eine freundliche, lustige Seite hatte, was man sich bei ihm sehr schwer vorstellen konnte.

Er war etwas größter als Emily, hatte ein markantes Gesicht, welches häufig gefühlskalt war. Er strahlte alleine schon mit seinen sicheren Bewegungen ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, dass einem die Stimme wegblieb, doch Emily gehörte nicht zu diesen Personen. Sie fand, dass Ethan der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen war. Sie hasste es auch Artikel über ihn zu schreiben und schob die Arbeit meist anderen ihrer Kollegen zu, die sich wunderten, dass sie diese Aufgabe abgab. Für viele war es nämlich eine Ehre, über Ethan Hanks zu schreiben, doch nach einem bestimmten Vorfall, gehörte Emily garantiert nicht mehr dazu. Nicht ein Einziger kannte diesen Grund und sie würde den Teufel tun und es jemandem erzählen!

Ethan Hanks hatte grüne Augen und schwarze, kurze Haare. Er war muskulös gebaut, was wohl an seinem ständigen Training lag, dass er nicht nur während seiner Arbeitszeit machte, sondern auch in seinem Privatleben. Beinahe ständig und überall machte er Sport.

Emily nahm den schwarzen Kaffee in die Hand und trank erleichtert einen Schluck. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ging wieder in ihr Badezimmer, wo die Badewanne bereits randvoll war und durch den Schaum schäumte sie beinahe über. Sie schwang wieder ihren Zauberstab und das Wasser hörte auf.

Ihren Kaffee stellte sie auf die Fensterbank neben der Badewanne und ließ sich, nachdem sie ihre Kleidung ordentlich zusammengelegt in den Wäschekorb gelegt hatte, hineingleiten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete den Honigduft ein, der vom Schaum ausging. Das Licht war etwas gedämpft, so dass es eine wirklich angenehme, ruhige Stimmung war. Immer wieder nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in der Badewanne lag und die Zeit einfach verstreichen ließ. Nach so einem Tag war es für sie einfach nur noch schön, einfach mal gemütlich ihre freie Zeit zu genießen und nicht gestört zu werden.

Als das Wasser dann kälter wurde, wusch sie sich die Haare und kletterte anschließend wieder aus der Badewanne. Sie trocknete sich ab, zog ihren Bademantel an und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ihre Haare.

Schnell säuberte sie noch die Badewanne, ehe sie sich die Tasse schnappte und wieder in die Küche ging. Sie wollte eigentlich noch putzen, aber dazu hatte sie einfach keine Lust mehr. Also dachte sie sich, dass sie sich jetzt noch vor den Fernseher setzte und einfach in Ruhe den Abend genoss. Doch als sie den Fernseher eingeschalten hatte, knisterte die Feuerstelle, welche sie extra für die Reise mit dem Flohpulver zauberte, in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Ein Kopf erschien im Kamin, welcher sehr ihrem Chef ähnelte.

„Störe ich etwa?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„In gewisser Weise ja", sagte sie ehrlich und kniete sich auf dem Boden, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du bereit wärst, ein Interview beziehungsweise eine längere Dokumentation über eine Person zu machen …"

„Wenn es sich um Ethan Hanks handelt, dann kannst jemand anderen fragen … ohne mich … ich werde sicher nicht …"

„Nein, nein, nein", wehrte Clark Roberts gleich ab. Er war ein älterer Mann Ende fünfzig und hatte einen Schnurrbart. Sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich und seine Augen strahlten eine solche Freude aus, wie man sie schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatten. Und Menschen, die ihn kennen, würden es seltsam finden, wenn er einmal nicht gut gelaunt war. Er gehörte einfach zu denen, die einfach nicht schlecht gelaunt sein konnten. Manchmal fragte sich Emily wirklich, ob er nicht einen Aufmunterungszauber verwendet hatte, um immer die Stimmung zu haben. Doch er war einfach von Natur aus so! Keine faule Zauberei!

„Du kennst Jack Stone?", fragte er sie.

„Den Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's? Der für seine Forschungen schon den Medizinpreis bekommen hat?"

„Ja, genau der … und es kam eine Anfrage, ob nicht die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, über ihn eine Dokumentation zu machen. Auch über das St. Mungo's … einfach, um zu zeigen, dass alle in gewisser Weise nur normale Zauberer und Hexen sind und einfach nur ihr Bestes tun und nicht alles können. Einfach nur zeigen, dass ihr bester Heiler auch ein Privatleben führen kann."

„Soll heißen?", fragte sie mittlerweile amüsiert.

„Viele Patienten denken nämlich, soweit mir erzählt wurde, dass er beinahe von jedem verlangt wird und alle denken, dass er im Mungo's wohnt, weil er immer dort zu sehen ist und nie in der Winkelgasse oder in der Muggelwelt … und ich wüsste einfach keine bessere, effizientere Journalisten, die diesen Job so gut machen würde wie du", erklärte er ihr.

„Und du vertraust mir so, dass ich das machen kann?", fragte sie zurück.

„Natürlich … aber ich will dich dazu nicht zwingen …"

„Schon gut", tat sie ab. „Ich werde es schon machen .Ist doch einmal eine Abwechslung." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und ich finde es interessant, über ihn etwas schreiben zu können. Ich wollte ihn schon immer kennen lernen."

„Ich dachte du magst keine Kinder?"

„Ich mag auch keine Kinder, doch wenn andere welche wollen, kann ich nichts dagegen tun und er ist eben nun der Beste in diesem Gebiet. Er hat auch andere Bereiche der Medizin verändert und somit vielen Hexen und Zauberern das Leben gerettet. Alleine schon während des zweiten Krieges."

„Also nehme ich das als ‚ja' an?"

Sie nickte.

„Danke Emily."

„Nichts zu danken Clark."

Und schon war der Kopf ihres Chefs wieder verschwunden.

Emily blickte noch ein paar Minuten auf die nun wieder leere Feuerstelle. Sie erhob sich und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, wo sie es sich gemütlich machte. Doch sie merkte gar nicht, wie die Müdigkeit sie übermannte und so schlief sie auf der Couch ein, während der Fernseher noch lief. Doch es störte sie nicht! Sie schlief mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

* * *

Hi!

Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, wieso ich die FF zuerst gelöscht habe und dann doch wieder on stelle. Ich habe sie nämlich bereits ein wenig überarbeitet, eigentlich schneller als erwartet.

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein ganz normaler Morgen?

**Kapitel 2: Ein ganz normaler Morgen?**

Als Emily am nächsten Morgen, durch die Sonne, die durch die Jalousie schein, aufwachte, lag sie in einer ziemlich ungemütlichen Position. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, weil ihr alles wehtat. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und verzog bei jeder Bewegung ihr Gesicht. Das Handtuch, das sie am Abend noch um ihre Haare geschlungen hatte, lag auf dem Boden. Ihre Haare standen von ihrem Kopf ab.

Sie blieb einen kurzen Augenblick auf der Couch sitzen, ehe sie sich dazu überwinden konnte aufzustehen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte, hievte sie sich auf und ging ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen ins Badezimmer.

Sie war zwar sehr müde gewesen, doch das was sie auf der Couch gemacht hatte, konnte man einfach nicht schlafen nennen.

Leicht drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie griff nach dem Handtuch, das neben ihr lag und langsam nahm sie es von ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie in den Spiegel sah.

Sie hatte rot unterlaufene Augen, schwarze Augenringe, ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer und sie hatte einen Abdruck von irgendetwas auf ihrer Wange. Sie wusste nur nicht von was das kam. Doch sie hatte heute einfach keine Lust weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Gleich darauf hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie zuerst frühstücken, sich dann anziehen und ins Bad gehen würde. Das Frühstück genoss sie in allen seinen Zügen. Drei Tassen schwarzen Kaffee, damit sie munter wurde und ein Schokomüsli mit Obst, gehörten zu ihrer Standardausrüstung.

Als sie dann sah, dass ihre Spüle von Geschirr beinahe überging, seufzte sie resignierend auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Doch ihr viel ein, dass sie ja nicht dort geschlafen hatte und er gar nicht auf dem Nachttisch liegen konnte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ihrem Schrank zu, wo sie sich die Kleidung für den heutigen Tag heraus suchte. Sie musste etwas elegantere Kleidung tragen, obwohl man das ja nicht sehen würde, sondern nur den Umhang, den sie darüber anzog.

Schließlich und endlich entschied sie sich für einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und betrachtete sich dort im Spiegel. Wenn ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare jetzt auch noch gepflegt wären, dann könnte sie so zur Arbeit gehen.

Da sie aber an diesem Morgen keine Lust hatte wie die Muggel ihre Haare zu machen, beschloss sie es auf einfachste Weise zu tun. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und schwang ihn ein paar Mal herum, murmelte ein paar Worte et voilà, war sie bereit das Apartment zu verlassen.

Schnell holte sie eine neue Tasche aus dem Schrank, räumte die wichtigsten Sachen ein und ging.

Sie fuhr mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln bis kurz vors Ministerium. Als sie dann in eine Sackgasse kam, holte sie ihren Umhang wieder aus der Tasche heraus, brachte ihn auf ursprüngliche Größe und zog ihn an. Anschließend ging sie auf die alte Telefonzelle zu und wollte es so machen, wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn sie in die Arbeit ging, doch vor der Zelle rannte sie in einen Mann hinein. Sie wollte sich zuerst entschuldigen, doch als sie sein Gesicht sah, verzog sich ihr Gesicht.

Vor ihr stand Ethan Hanks in seiner purpurnen Aurorenrobe. Eines stand fest, er sah nicht gerade schlecht … er sah alles andere als schlecht aus. Nur Blinde konnten behaupten, dass er hässlich aussehen würde. Er hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die ihm einen gewissen Sex-Appeal verlieh und so wirkte er auf das weibliche Geschlecht mehr als anziehend. Er wirkte fern, verbarg viele Geheimnisse und wusste was er wollte. Alles in allem war er für viele sehr interessant und die Hexenwoche kürte ihn bereits zum dritten Mal in Folge, zum begehrtesten Junggesellen Englands.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen?", fuhr sie ihn sogleich an.

Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich aufpassen sollte, Sie könnten genauso gut aufpassen wohin Sie rennen."

„Ach ja und jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld oder wie?" Ihre Stimme bebte ein wenig. „Immer schön die Schuld den Anderen geben, so gehört es sich", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Wieso wundert es mich eigentlich noch solche Dinge aus Ihrem Mund zu hören?", fragte er sogleich zurück.

Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Sie überrascht es nicht? Genauso wenig überrascht es mich, dass Sie so reagieren. Alle behaupten, Sie seien die Ruhe in Person, doch ich weiß es besser. Sie spielen allen einfach nur etwas vor."

„Ach ja?", fragte er. „Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen? Haben Sie mich etwa analysiert? Beobachten Sie mich etwa?" Er benahm sich so, als wäre er vollends schockiert über diese Tatsache, die er angeblich offenbart hatte.

„Sie machen sich lächerlich", sagte Emily.

„Natürlich", sagte er sarkastisch und nickte. „Sie wissen darauf wohl nichts Besseres zu antworten Miss Richardson!"

„Oh doch, ich wüsste darauf eine Antwort, aber ich lasse mich nicht auf dasselbe Niveau herunter, auf dem Sie sich befinden."

„Wissen Sie was?", begann Ethan und sah sie eindringlich an. „Dabei kommen wir auf keinen grünen Zweig und ich habe keine Lust mir meinen Morgen noch weiter verderben zu lassen. Ihre Art ist manchmal ziemlich anstößig, was mich wundert, warum sie eigentlich noch immer beim Tagespropheten arbeiten."

Emily öffnete ihren Mund und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie funkelte ihn einmal böse an und bohrte ihm dann den Finger in die Brust. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein guter Auror sind und ich weiß auch, was Sie während des Krieges alles geleistet haben und immer noch leisten. Aber das ist kein Grund sich wie der letzte Idiot aufzuführen und andere wie Dreck zu behandeln. Ihnen sind Ihre Preise und Auszeichnungen und Titel wohl ziemlich zu Kopf gestiegen. Bleiben Sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und schweben Sie nicht fünf Meter über dem Boden, als wären sie der Herr der Welt. Das ist einfach nur das Letztes, wie Sie sich benehmen!"

Ethan sah sie zu erst ein wenig schockiert an. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt so mit ihm zu reden und wenn eine Person es doch gewagt hatte, dann konnte sie sich nur wünschen, dass seine Wut nur schnell wieder verrauchte. Er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrer und drückte sie von sich weg. Seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht wovon Sie da reden! Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht. Sie glauben mich zu kennen und glauben ist nicht gleich wissen. Sie haben nicht direkt an der Front gekämpft, als der zweite Krieg ausgebrochen ist."

„Ich habe den Krieg miterlebt", sagte sie. „Aber auch wenn Sie da was geleistet haben, gibt es Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht andere Menschen wie den letzten Dreck zu behandeln. So machen Sie sich keine Freunde."

„Das glauben auch nur Sie", antwortete er. „Ich habe Freunde, wahrscheinlich schwer verdaulich für Sie."

„Ist ja kaum zu glauben, dass Sie bei diesem Verhalten auch noch Freunde haben."

„Wahrscheinlich … ach wissen Sie was?", er pausierte. „Ich habe keine Zeit mit Ihnen hier zu diskutieren und außerdem frage ich mich, was es Sie eigentlich interessiert, ob ich Freunde habe oder nicht. Und wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, kennen Sie mich nicht und können deshalb nicht über mich urteilen. Schönen Tag noch!"

„Schön wird er sicher nicht mehr", gab sie bissig zurück.

Ethan drängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Telefonzelle, schloss die Tür, wählte und verschwand dann auch noch. Emily starrte ihm wütend hinterher. Von Benehmen hatte er auch noch nie etwas gehört. Wie, dass man einer Dame den Vortritt lässt, aber nein, dazu ist sich dieser Herr wohl zu schade. Dieser Tag fing ja schon einmal ausgezeichnet an.

Emily fragte sich, als sie dann ebenfalls die Zelle und das Ministerium betrat, wieso sie dieser Mann so auf die Palme bringen konnte und zwar alleine nur mit seiner puren Anwesenheit. Sie nahm sich immer vor nicht an ihn zu denken, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich über ihn aufzuregen. Er war so was von arrogant und bildete sich auf seinen Status etwas ein. So ein Verhalten konnte doch nicht normal oder gesund sein. Irgendwann würde sie ihn in das St. Mungo's bringen und dort in die geschlossene Abteilung bringen lassen. Vielleicht hatten einige Flüche langzeitschädliche Schäden hinterlassen?

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu ihrem Chef, der sie schon etwas angespannt erwartete. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass diese Dokumentation im Tagespropheten etwas Großes war oder einfach werden würde.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er sie sogleich.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten und frag besser nicht was der Grund war", winkte sie sofort ab. „Wann soll ich eigentlich im St. Mungo's erscheinen?"

„Um fünfzehn Uhr am Nachmittag."

„Bis dahin habe ich ja noch ein wenig Zeit", sagte sie und wollte bereits das Büro verlassen, als sie von einem „Emily!" zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ja?" Sie wandte sich wieder Clark zu. „Ich muss mich noch ein wenig vorbereiten. Mach bitte schnell!"

„Worauf vorbereiten?", fragte Clark ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Auf mein Interview mit Jack Stone. Wäre ja nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn ich seine Preise und Forschungen verwechseln würde." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht.

„In Ordnung, aber das war es nicht, was ich dir noch sagen wollte."

„Sondern?"

„Sei bitte ein wenig diskreter und nicht so wortgewandt wie sonst. Ok, Wortgewandtheit ist eine deiner besten Eigenschaften, aber halt dich einfach ein wenig zurück, mir zu liebe. Das mit Stone ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes, so etwas bekommen wir nicht jeden Tag rein."

„Ich weiß Clark!", antwortete Emily ehrlich. „Ich werde dich und die Anderen schon nicht enttäuschen … verlass dich einfach auf mich!" Sie zwinkerte im verschwörerisch zu, ehe sie nun endgültig das Büro verließ und in ihr eignes ging.

Clark blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Sie kann schon etwas dickköpfig sein, aber dennoch ist sie die beste Journalistin die ich im Tagespropheten habe. Sie weiß was sie will und hat einfach das Talent zu schreiben und sie hat das richtige Gespür für gute Storys … das hat auch nicht jeder."


	3. Kapitel 3: Let’s get it started

**Kapitel 3: Let's get it started**

Nervös ging Emily in ihrem Büro auf und ab. In ihren Händen hielt sie einige Ausschnitte von alten Tagespropheten-Ausgaben und durchforstete sie nach wichtigen Informationen. Hatte sie etwas gefunden, was sie sich merken musste oder was sie unbedingt genauer wissen wollte, diktierte sie ihrer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die sie immer griffbereit hatte.

Sie hatte jedem gesagt, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte und es wurde akzeptiert. Sie versuchte freundlich zu wirken, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck alleine ließ daraus schließen, dass sie einen schlechten Start in den Tag hatte. Und wenn sie schon einen mürrischen Eindruck machte, war es für alle das Beste, sie am Besten nicht zu stören und das zu tun, was sie wollte oder ihre Kollegen taten es meistens.

Sie blickte auf die Pendeluhr, die sie neben der Tür befestigt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde noch!

„Ich sollte mich dann langsam mal fertig machen", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Gesagt getan!

Fünf Minuten später stand sie schon im Atrium und wollte per Flohpulver reisen, aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, herrschte einmal mehr ein riesiges Gedränge bei den Kaminen, so das sie, wie es ihr schien, ewig warten musste, bis sie überhaupt die Chance hatte auch nur in die Nähe eines Kamins zu kommen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und verdrehte die Augen. Es war wieder einmal typisch. Hatte sie etwas Wichtiges vor und drängte es, dann kam ihr immer irgendetwas in die Quere. Nervös blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte dann doch erleichtert fest, dass sie noch eine gute viertel Stunde Zeit hatte. Kurz darauf, warf sie auch schon das Flohpulver in den Kamin und wirbelte durch das Netzwerk und kam, so elegant wie es ihr eben möglich war, in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo an.

Heute herrschte wieder reges Treiben in diesem Gebäude. Als sie das letzte Mal einen alten Schulfreund hier besucht hatte, war es hier menschenleer. Niemand tummelte sich in der Halle oder in den Gängen. Nur die Heiler, die Patienten und hin und wieder ein Besucher waren hier. Seit der Krieg zu Ende war, war im St. Mungo nur mehr alltägliche Arbeit angefallen und kaum noch Schwerverletzte wurden eingeliefert. Viele Hexen und Zauberer waren auch hier, weil sie ohne ärztliche Betreuung nicht mehr leben konnten.

Schwerverletzte nur in dem Sinne, wenn sie sich mit Dingen, wie illegalen Züchtungen oder illegaler Haltung von bestimmten Tieren, befassten und dies schief ging.

Man konnte aus gutem Gewissen sagen, dass die Heiler heutzutage ein leichteres Leben führten, als zu Zeiten, wo Krieg herrschte und kaum noch Krankenbetten zur Verfügung standen. Einige Patienten, die nicht so schwer verletzt waren, wurden in Hogwarts untergebracht, wo auch noch andere Räume zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Emily rückte ihre Robe zurecht, betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und als sie dann mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Nicken ihren Taschenspiegel wieder verschwinden ließ, ging sie sicheren Schrittes auf die Menschenmenge zu, die vor der Auskunft wartete. Geduldig, so weit es ihr eben möglich war, wartete sie, bis sie an die Reihe kam.

Ihren Blick ließ sie aber weiterhin durch die Eingangshalle schweifen. Immer wieder kamen ältere Menschen, Menschen mit Blumen und ganze Familien durch die Kamine und durch den Eingang, den man von der Muggelwelt her verwenden konnte, herein. Der Großteil ging zielstrebig auf die große Treppe oder die Aufzüge zu. Andere wiederum kamen zur Auskunft und stellten sich dort an.

Plötzlich entdeckte Emily einen in weiß gekleideten Mann, der sofort von einer Kleinfamilie belagert wurde. Ihm wurden Blumen, welche Emile nun wirklich nicht kannte, in die Hand gedrückt. Woher sollte sie auch den Namen der Blumen kennen? Die Wichtigsten kannte sie ja, aber war sie eine Botanikerin? Nein, also brauchte sie auch nicht alle Namen zu kennen.

Mit einem Lächeln drückten der Mann und die Frau ihm die Hände. Das Baby auf dem Arm der Frau quengelte ein wenig, doch nicht so, als würde es jeden Moment anfangen zu schreiben. Irgendwie wirkte es, als würden sich diese Eltern für etwas bedanken … Moment … das war es.

So schnell konnte man nicht schauen, war Emily auch schon aus der Schlange verschwunden und ließ den Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen, der sich zu dem kleinen Kind gebeugt hatte. Ihre Manieren vergessend, stellte sie sich einfach hinzu und fragte: „Guten Tag! Sind sie Jack Stone?"

„Ja, der bin ich", antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Seine hellbraunen Haare standen ihm leicht von seinem Kopf ab. Seine Statur und sein Verhalten wirkten sehr zurückgezogen und freundlich. Seine braunen Augen strahlten eine wahre Lebensfreude aus. Alleine sein Gesicht hatte eine rundliche Form, doch wirkte so gütig, dass man diesen Mann einfach nur noch sympathisch finden konnte.

„Emily Richardson. Journalisten des Tagespropheten", stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ah ja, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet, obwohl … nein, eher hatte ich Mr. Roberts erwartet", gab er leicht verlegen zu. „Nicht das Sie mir glauben, dass es mir etwas ausmacht, dass Sie hier sind. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich bin eben ein wenig überrascht."

„Wenn Sie ein Problem gehabt hätten, dann wäre ich gleich wieder gegangen und hätte Mr. Roberts gesagt, dass Sie ihn erwartet haben." Sie lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Wir möchten Sie nicht weiter stören, wenn Sie noch weitere Termine haben, Mr. Stone", sagte die junge Frau, mit dem kurzen, schwarzen Haar. „Wir wollten uns nur noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie es uns ermöglicht haben, dass wir eine Familie gründen können."

„Es ist mein Beruf, Mrs. Blake", antwortete er und schüttelte beiden zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand, dann wandte er sich Emily zu. „Darf ich Sie vielleicht in die Cafeteria auf ein Getränk und eventuell auf etwas zu essen einladen? Ich glaube, so lässt es sich auch leichter reden."

„Gerne, aber ich hätte auch kein Problem, Ihnen bei Ihrer Arbeit zuzusehen", meinte Emily. „Aber dazu ist ja noch lange Zeit."

„Dann darf ich bitten?", fragte er charmant und bot ihr seinen Arm, den sie verdutzt ansah und zuerst nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Es kam ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ihr ein Mann den Arm bot.

Aufmunternd nickte ihr Jack zu und führte sie zu den Aufzügen.

In der Cafeteria war es auch bis auf den letzten Platz propenvoll, aber zum Glück, hatten die Heiler einen eigenen Bereich, wo er Emily sogleich auch hinführte. Bei einer Tasse heißen Kaffee und bei leckerem Kuchen, konnte Emily schlecht nein sagen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie am Morgen schon viele Tassen getrunken hatte, konnte ihrer Meinung nach, eine mehr auch nicht mehr schaden.

„Möchten Sie gleich mit Fragen anfangen oder zuerst ein ganz normales Gespräch führen?", bot ihr Jack an.

„Ganz wie Sie wollen."

„Dann stellen Sie einfach eine Frage. Irgendwann kommen wir sowieso auf das Ganze zu sprechen. Wozu wären Sie denn sonst eigentlich hier?", fragte er zuvorkommend.

„In Ordnung", sagte Emily und hatte bereits eine Frage im Kopf: „Welches Ereignis, wenn es überhaupt eines gab, war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass sie den Beruf des Heilers ergreifen wollten und schließlich dann eben kinderlosen Familien helfen?"

Er überlegte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. „Ich wollte eigentlich schon immer Menschen helfen. Ob da ein Ereignis war, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern, aber ich glaube, ich war einfach nur von der Tatsache angetan, Menschen zu helfen, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr weiter wussten." Plötzlich begann er leise zu lachen und Emily sah ihn ein wenig verständnislos, aber auch abwartend an. „Sie werden auch lachen, wenn Sie erfahren, wie ich überhaupt zu meinem eigentlichen Berufszweig gekommen bin, in dem ich jetzt tätig bin. Möchten Sie raten?"

„Nein, erzählen Sie es lieber. Ich glaube, dass nie jemand auf das kommen würde, weil es so absurd ist", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Ich habe in einer Muggelshow gesehen, dass es Heiler bei den Muggeln gibt, die eben Familien helfen Kinder zu bekommen und dies war in der magischen Welt eben nicht möglich. Nicht einmal durch Tränke und Zauber! So habe ich beschlossen, dieses Gebiet bei den Muggeln zu studieren, um es schließlich hier auszuüben. Zauberer und Hexen, die viel Kontakt mit der Muggelwelt haben, können ja zu dortigen Heilern gehen und sich helfen lassen, doch auch nicht alle. Steckt zu viel magisches Potential in einem Menschen, ist das nicht mehr möglich. Der Körper beginnt sich durch die Methode der Muggel zu wehren und es kann auch zu einer tödlichen Abwehr führen, dass Muggel es durchführen.

Deshalb habe ich versucht, weil ich gewusst habe, dass es viele Familien gibt, die sich Kinder wünschen, diese Muggelmethode in die magische Welt einzubinden. Ich habe lange geforscht, bis es mir gelungen ist."

„Haben Sie es an Menschen ausprobiert?"

„Nein", tat er gleich schockiert ab. „Ich habe aus dem Blut von einer Hexe mehrere, kleinere Ausgaben geschaffen und so experimentiert, was schließlich auch funktioniert hat. Leider hat aber niemand meine Versuche unterstützt, doch als ich soweit war und ein richtiges Ergebnis vorweisen konnte, war schon eine Familie bei mir. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es schon so weit entwickelt ist, dass es wirklich auf Garantie funktioniert oder ob nicht irgendwelche, gröberen Nebenwirkungen auftreten. Sie ließen sich nicht abbringen und unter Aufklärung aller möglichen Nebenwirkungen, habe ich eben mein Bestes versucht. Der Hexe ist zwar nichts passiert, doch schwanger war sie auch nicht.

So verzog ich mich wieder in mein Labor und schieb meine Erfahrungen daraus auf. Plötzlich hatte ich eine Eingebung! Vielleicht half ja ein Trank, um die Frau auf das Bevorstehende vorzubereiten und als diese Familie das zweite Mal bei mir war und nach einem Monat, so wie ich es ihnen eben gesagt hatte, wieder kamen, war sie schwanger.

Ich hatte den Fehler gefunden und die Möglichkeit, um auch magischen Familien den Kinderwunsch zu erfüllen und heute sitze ich hier."

„Sie haben gewiss eine Menge zu tun, was mich nicht im Geringsten wundert, doch wird Ihnen diese Arbeit nicht auch einmal zu viel?", fragte sie.

„Nein", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Es freut mich, wenn die Familien zu mir kommen und sich bedanken; eine Familie haben Sie gerade vorhin auch miterleben können. Wenn ich dann die Freude, das Glück und die Dankbarkeit in den Augen der Eltern sehen kann, dann freut es mich immer, dass ich helfen konnte.

Und wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, war ein Grund, weshalb ich Heiler werden wollte, Menschen zu helfen und ihnen, wie in diesem Fall, eine Freude zu bereiten und diesen Wunsch habe ich mir erfüllt."

„Das was Sie erzählen, klingt zu schön um wahr zu sein", meinte Emily.

„Ich weiß, dass haben mir schon viele gesagt, die es wissen, doch ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken und wenn sie mir nicht glauben wollen, ist es nicht mein Problem. Schließlich glaubt doch jeder das, was er glauben will."

„Sie sind nicht nur ein ‚weißer Engel', wie Sie gerne von Familien bezeichnet werden, sondern auch noch weise und das in diesem Altern", sagte sie lachend.

„Man tut was man eben kann", konterte er augenzwinkernd.

Emily konnte nicht anders, als über diesen Mann ihren Kopf leicht zu schütteln. Er war genauso, wie sie von allen Seiten gehört hatte und wie er in vielen Artikeln im Tagespropheten beschrieben wurde. Ein Mann, dem sein Beruf Spaß machte und der wusste, was er wollte.


	4. Kapitel 4: Gedanken überschlagen sich

**Kapitel 4: Gedanken überschlagen sich**

Emily und Jack redeten noch eine Weile und vergaßen somit auch die Zeit, als dann plötzlich jemand Jack auf die Schulter tippte.

„Die Gaynors sind hier", sagte die junge Frau. Nach Emilys Meinung, war sie noch neu hier. Sie wirkte auch ein wenig schüchtern, als Jack ihr zunickte und ihr mit einem „Ich komme gleich!" zu verstehen gab, dass es noch ein wenig dauerte.

Die junge Frau verabschiedete sich höflich und verschwand dann wieder.

Stone seufzte resignierend. „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Miss Richardson. Ich hätte gerne noch mit Ihnen weiter gesprochen, aber Sie sehen ja, ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann", meinte er grinsend.

Emily lächelte aufrichtig. „Kein Problem. Ich wusste ja vorhin, dass Sie immer beschäftigt sind und hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich wirklich so viel Zeit nehmen können, um mit mir dieses Interview zu führen."

„Eine so reizende Dame wie Sie, kann ich doch nicht einfach sitzen lassen."

Flirtete er gerade mit ihr? Emily war sich zwar nicht sicher, sie hatte nicht oft das Vergnügen zu flirten, doch ihr schien, als würde Jack Stone es gerade machen und sie stieg völlig darauf ein. Was war denn plötzlich mit ihr los?

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ruhig mitkommen", bot er ihr an, doch sie tat ab.

„Ein nettes Angebot von Ihnen, aber ich möchte Sie nicht während Ihrer Arbeit stören."

Als sich Emily erhob, erhob sich auch Stone, was sie besonders wunderte. Sie hatte zwar davon gehört, dass sich Männer in den oberen Kreisen erhoben, wenn eine Frau den Tisch verließ, doch ihr war es eigentlich unangenehm. Sie war nicht so vornehm, auch wenn sie es gerne sein würde und er behandelte sie so, als würde sie eine besonders Persönlichkeit sein.

„Ich begleite Sie noch schnell hinunter in die Eingangshalle", sagte er.

„Sie haben aber Patienten, die Sie am Besen nicht warten lassen sollten", tadelte sie ihn, worauf er nur ein leichtes Lächeln zusammen brachte.

„Ich bin zu diesem Termin sowieso schon zu spät, da machen ein paar Minuten nicht mehr viel aus." Dann schwieg er einen Moment und Emily sah ihn von der Seite her an und musste lächeln. Wenn er so nachdachte, sah er noch sympathischer aus und sie wunderte es jetzt auch nicht, warum er schon oft den Forscherpreis erhalten hatte. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu. „Eigentlich ist es gar nicht meine Art zu spät zu kommen."

„Meine auch nicht. Ich bin lieber ein paar Minuten früher da, als zu spät und ich kann es eigentlich nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand zu spät kommt, dass macht mich ganz hibbelig", sagte sie.

„Mir geht es genauso", stimmte er zu.

Als sie die Aufzüge erreichten, konnten sie viele Menschen davor sehen. Da sie aber nicht auf einen warten wollten, beschlossen sie, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

„Dürfte ich Ihnen vielleicht auch eine Frage stellen?", fragte Jack sie plötzlich und Emily zuckte unbewusst zusammen.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Wie sind Sie eigentlich dazu gekommen Journalisten zu werden?"

Emily lachte unbewusst. „Verzeihung", sagte sie, als sie den unsicheren Blick spürte.

„Was ist denn so witzig?", fragte er sie.

„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich früher immer in _Flourish & Blotts_ arbeiten, aber die suchten leider keine neuen Mitarbeiter. Und da war eben zufällig eine Annonce im Tagespropheten, dass neue Mitarbeiter gesucht werden. Ich dachte mir nur, dass ich die Chance ergreifen soll. Besser einen Job, den ich nicht unbedingt mag, als gar keinen Job."

„Sie wollten also gar nicht zum Tagespropheten?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mich haben Bücher immer fasziniert. Ich wollte eigentlich immer selber ein Buch schreiben, will ich eigentlich immer noch, aber ich weiß eigentlich nicht worüber ich schreiben soll."

„Ich glaube, dass Ihnen sicher noch etwas einfallen wird. Denn wenn sie nicht schreiben könnten, dann würden Sie wohl kaum beim Tagespropheten arbeiten."

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Was hat Sie dann schließlich dazu bewogen, beim Tagespropheten zu bleiben?"

„Mir hat das Schreiben immer Spaß gemacht und als ich dann über jedes Thema schreiben konnte, was mich interessiert hat …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich bin mit allen Arbeitskollegen immer gut ausgekommen."

Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass sie schon in der Eingangshalle standen. Gemächlich gingen sie noch zum Ausgang, der in die Muggelwelt führte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Miss Richardson."

„Ihnen ebenfalls und viel Glück mit Ihren Patienten."

„Danke." Emily wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als Jack noch fragte: „Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, mit mir am Wochenende essen zu gehen?"

Verdutzt wandte sie sich ihm zu und blinzelte mit den Augen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich nicht hätte fragen dürften. Verzeihen Sie."

Wie in Trance sah sie ihn an. Wie lange hatte sie schon kein Date mehr gehabt? Es war schon zu lange her. Würde es überhaupt ein Date sein? Sie war sich nicht sicher, doch sie sah eine gute Gelegenheit darin, diesen Mann vor ihr, noch besser kennen zu lernen und darüber dann die perfekte, detailgetreue Reportage zu vervollständigen. Alleine was sie heute über ihn herausgefunden hatte, reichte für die erste Ausgabe, sie sie morgen ihrem Chef vorlegen würde. Doch diese Reportage sollte ja nicht nur über einen Tag gehen, sonder Jack Stone als Person und vor allem als Mensch, der er war, darstellen. Sein Leben, seine Verdienste und eben auch seine Wünsche und Ziele für die Zukunft.

„Gerne", sagte sie leise. Dann räusperte sie sich kurz. „Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen essen gehen:"

Plötzlich war auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln zu sehen. „Es freut mich. Wohin darf ich Sie einladen?"

„Suchen Sie sich einfach ein Restaurant aus. Ich lasse mich überraschen", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Ich wüsste schon ein passendes Restaurant … wäre Ihnen neunzehn Uhr recht?", fragte er. „Also, dass ich Sie abhole?"

„Gerne? Aber sollten Sie dazu nicht wissen, wo ich wohne?", konterte sie lächelnd.

„Hmm", überlegte er. „Wäre nicht schlecht."

Sie gab ihm einfach eine Visitenkarte, die sie bei der Eröffnung ihres Kontos bei den Muggeln erhalten hatte.

„Dann sehe ich Sie am Freitag?" Emily nickte und reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand, der er sogleich einen Handkuss gab.

Zu Hause angekommen, legte sie sich einfach entspannt auf ihre Couch und ließ den Tag vor ihrem inneren Auge vorübergehen. Bisher war sie immer an die falschen Männer geraten. Sie hatten sie einfach nur wegen ihres Rufes ausgenutzt, um nicht auch einmal die Chance zu haben, bei Großveranstaltungen im Vordergrund zu stehen.

Sie hatte einfach kein Glück bei Männern. Einer war mal höflich und nett gewesen und hatte sich dann, als sie sich ihm genähert hatte, hatte er einmal, als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren, zugeschlagen, weil sie sich mit einem Mann unterhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich an die Wange gegriffen, die wie Feuer brannte. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor ihr Gehirn wieder völlig zu denken begonnen hatte und dann sagte sie etwas, was ihr erst einen Augenblick später bewusst wurde_: „Verschwinde!"_

„_Ich soll was?", fragte er gefährlich leise und stützte sich auf beiden Seiten von ihr an der Wand ab._

„_Du sollst verschwinden", sagte sie nun mit festerer Stimme._

„_Das glaubst auch nur du!"_

„_Ich lasse mich nicht von dir misshandeln", giftete sie ihn an und versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnten, von sich weg zu drücken, doch er war stärker, als sie vermutet hatte._

„_Du hast mich vor allen blamiert", sagte er._

„_Wo hab ich dich blamiert?"_

„_Als du mit diesem _Mann_ geflirtet hast. Es war nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Du hast dich ja regelrecht an ihn rangeschmissen. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du mitten auf der Tanzfläche über ihn hergefallen wärst."_

_Emily lachte freudlos auf. „Er ist nur ein Arbeitskollege von mir."_

„_Natürlich", antwortete er sarkastisch. „_Nur_ ein Arbeitskollege! Ich habe Augen im Kopf und deshalb werde ich wohl wissen, was ich gesehen habe."_

„_Dann solltest du einmal bei einem Arzt kontrollieren lassen, ob deine Augen dir nicht einen Streich spielen. Ich habe nur mit ihm geredet und wenn du was anders glaubst … dann glaube es einfach. Ich lasse mich von dir nicht so behandeln. Ich bin nicht von dir abhängig und jetzt verschwinde. VERSCHWINDE!"_

„_Dir wird es irgendwann noch leid tun!"_

„_Nein, dir wird es noch leid tun, wenn du nicht bald verschwindest!" In ihren Augen glänzte der pure Hass, dem Mann gegenüber sie wahre Gefühle gezeigt hatte und den Fehler gemacht hatte sie ihm zu zeigen. Zu zeigen, wo sie verletzbar war und er hatte es geschafft sie zu verletzen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht verletzen. Er war zu weit gegangen – eindeutig zu weit!_

„_VERSCHWINDE!", schrie sie noch einmal. Er sah sie wütend an und ging langsam auf die Türe zu. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so leicht abschütteln lassen würde, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern starrte ihn weiterhin an._

_Während er die Türe öffnete, blickte er sie noch an und sagte: „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast. Ich werde dich sicher nicht nehmen, wenn du am Boden zerstört und bettelnd vor meiner Türe auftauchst und willst, dass ich mich erbarme und dich wieder nehme!"_

„_Glaub mir, dass wird nie passieren …auch wenn du der letzte Mann auf Erden wärst und der Fortbestand der Menschheit von uns Beiden abgängig wäre. Ich würde niemals zu dir zurückkehren und wenn ich das tue, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich aus der geschlossenen Anstalt des St. Mungo verschwunden."_

_Sie schlug mit aller Kraft die Türe hinter ihm zu, drehte den Schlüssel im Schluss und baute die Schutzzauber auf, die immer auf ihrer Türe lagen. Immer für einen gewissen Schutz, damit sie sagen konnte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte._

Emily erschrak plötzlich selbst über ihre Erinnerung. Es war schon Jahre her, als sie Robert aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen hatte. Sie hatte ihn an diesem Tag das letzte Mal gesehen und war mehr er als froh darüber. Robert hatte es auch geschafft, dass sie Männern gegenüber verschlossener wurde. Sie trat ihnen mit äußerster Vorsicht gegenüber, vor allem, wenn sie sich wie ein richtiger Gentleman verhielten.

Wieso hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Jack Stone genauso wie Robert sein konnte? Aber er konnte nicht so sein, er half anderen Menschen gerne. Doch waren es nicht gerade die, von denen es man am Wenigsten erwartete, dass sie zu so etwas fähig waren?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um von diesem Gedanken weg zu kommen. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch – oder doch nicht?

Längere Zeit lag sie noch da und dachte nach und entschied schließlich, dass sie es auf sich zukommen lassen sollte. Es waren ja schließlich nicht alle Männer vom Verhalten her gleich. So hoffte sie es zumindest!

* * *

Hi!

Gefällt euch diese FF wirklich nicht? Ihr könnt es mir ruhig sagen, denn wenn ihr mir solche Dinge nicht sagt, dann kann ich mich nicht beim Schreiben verbessern und ich möchte doch, dass es euch gefällt. Also ihr könnt es ruhig sagen!

lg


	5. Kapitel 5: Besuch wider Willen

**Kapitel 5: Besuch wider Willen**

Gut gelaunt kam sie am nächsten Morgen ins Büro. Einige ihre Kollegen blickten ihr verwirrt nach. Da sie ja Clark versprochen hatte, ihm gleich von ihrem Treffen zu berichten, ging sie sofort in sein Büro, ehe sie mit ihrem ersten Artikel anfing.

Als sie das Büro betrat, blickte Clark sofort abwartend auf und sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Jack Stone und ihrem Treffen am Freitag. Clark zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, als er zu ihr sagte, dass sie ihren Charme nicht immer so spielen lassen sollte. Emily wehrte sich vehemente und er lachte, als sie aufbegehren wollte.

„Es ist doch nur ein Spaß", tat er ab und hob seine Hände abwehrend.

„Gut für dich."

„Dann kannst du ja gleich mit dem Verfassen des Artikels anfangen", schlug er vor.

„Ach ja, und dann plötzlich wieder das Geschäft im Kopf. Ja ja, das werde ich mir jetzt merken!"

„Noch eins", sagte er und wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so einen Artikel über Ethan Hanks zu veröffentlichen?" Völlig verwirrt nahm sie den Zeitungsartikel in die Hand, den Clark ihr hinhielt. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Clark ihr die Schuld gab, Hanks schlecht gemacht zu haben. Sie schrieb doch nicht über ihnen und das wusste er, sie hatte es ihm auch erst vorgestern wieder nahe gelegt.

In diesem Artikel, musste sie sogar zugeben, kam er nicht gerade gut weg. Lügen, dass er eine Frau, die er geschwängert hatte, einfach sitzen ließ, war das schlimmste Gerücht, das ihn darin belastete. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und erschrocken fuhr sie erst zurück, als sie sah, was Clark meinte.

Der Zeitungsartikel war unter ihrem Namen geschrieben worden. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wer besaß die Frechheit, so einen Zeitungsartikel, unter ihrem Namen, zu verfassen?

„Clark", begann sie. „Ich … habe diesen Artikel garantiert nicht geschrieben."

„Und wieso steht dein Name darunter?", fragte er gefährlich.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nie einen Artikel über Ethan Hanks schreiben würde", verteidigte sie sich.

„Jeder weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst, was auch immer der Grund sein mag."

„Ja, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, doch ich verbreite keine Lügen über Menschen, habe es nie und werde es nie. So bin ich nicht! Das ist einfach nicht meine Art! Irgendjemand muss mich gelinkt haben. Du musst es mir einfach glauben Clark! Wie lange kennst du mich eigentlich schon?"

Er antwortete nichts und sah sie einfach nur nachdenklich an. Wer konnte ihr nur so einen ‚Streich' spielen. Es sei denn, es war nicht als Scherz gemeint, sonder absichtlich. Garantiert war es absichtlich! Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Irgendjemand musste etwas gegen sie haben, doch sie wusste nicht wer es sein konnte! Wer hatte es auf sie abgesehen und hoffte, so ihre Unglaubwürdigkeit zu erreichen?

„In Ordnung Em", sagte er. „Ich glaube dir. Aber sie zu, dass du dieses Missverständnis so schnell wie möglich beheben kannst. Ich werde ebenfalls mein Bestes tun!"

Mit einem „Danke!" verließ sie sein Büro und als sie ihres betreten wollte, blieb sie schockiert stehen. In ihrem Büro stand Ethan Hanks und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Ich dachte schon, dass Sie heute überhaupt nicht mehr kommen. Ich warte hier schon eine Ewigkeit", beschwerte er sich sogleich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie sich zu beschweren haben. Sie sind in meinem Büro und haben normalerweise keinen Zugang hierzu. Vielleicht muss ich auch mal mit meinem Chef reden. Ich arbeite nämlich, im Gegensatz zu ihnen", antwortete sie ihm.

Hanks schnaubte abfällig. „Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich freiwillig hier bin?"

„Wieso sollten Sie denn sonst hier sein?"

„Sicher nicht zu meinem Vergnügen!"

„Könnten Sie dann bitte schnell machen? Sie stören mich nämlich bei meiner Arbeit."

„Ihre Arbeit kann warten", sagte er und hielt ihr die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hin. „Was wollen Sie mit diesem Artikel eigentlich erreichen? Wollen Sie mich schlecht machen?"

„Ich kann Sie zwar nicht ausstehen, doch ich würde solche Dinge nie im Tagespropheten verfassen."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Sie haben mir gestern überaus deutlich gemacht, dass Sie zu allem bereit wären."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", verteidigte sie sich.

„Und jetzt wieder abstreiten. Außerdem steht Ihr Name darunter. Also ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit Ihnen ist …"

„Hanks, glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mich auf so ein Niveau hinunter lassen würde? Ich habe es nicht nötig über Sie Lügen zu verbreiten. Ich verbreite generell keine Lügen, habe es nie und werde es nie machen."

„Ach ja? Und Sie wollen mir jetzt weiß machen, dass Ihr Name dort nur rein zufällig ist?"

„Ich habe diesen Artikel nicht verfasst und jeder der mich kennt weiß, dass ich über Sie noch nie einen Artikel verfasst habe oder es je werde", schrie sie zurück. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie mein Name dorthin gekommen ist. Ich habe meinen Chef gesagt, genauso wie ich versuche es Ihnen zu erklären, nicht die geringste Ahnung, was mein Name unter diesem Artikel zu suchen hat."

„Einfach nur eine Ausrede erfinden und nicht zu seinen Fehlern stehen!"

„Wissen Sie was? Wer auch immer diesen Artikel geschrieben hat, hat in den meisten Beschreibungen von Ihnen vielleicht Recht. Ich habe nie verstanden, wie man Sie als netten, ruhigen, hilfsbereiten Menschen beschreiben können." Sie ballte ihre Hände an diesem Tag erneut zu Fäusten und bebte vor Wut. „Glauben Sie einfach was Sie wollen. Es reicht wohl, dass ich weiß, dass ich es nicht geschrieben habe. Und eins sage ich Ihnen, ich war genauso geschockt über diesen Artikel, als ich ihn heute gelesen habe, wie Sie." Emily ging zielstrebig auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Ihr Blick war fix auf ihren Gegenüber gerichtet.

„Und jetzt verlassen Sie sofort mein Büro!"

„Nicht, ehe ich von Ihnen die Gewissheit habe, dass Sie dieses Missverständnis aus dem Weg räumen."

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen eigentlich nur noch sagen, dass ich nicht diesen Artikel verfasst habe? Aber eines dürfte Sie wohl erfreuen zu hören. Ich werde dieses _Missverständnis_ beheben, auch wenn es mir nicht gerade nahe liegt. Ihr Ruf, genauso wie mein Ruf als seriöse, wahrheitsgetreue Journalisten, den ich mir lange erarbeitet habe, ist alleine durch diesen Artikel, der _nicht_ von mir ist, ruiniert."

„Was werden Sie denn tun, um dieses _Missverständnis,_ das _angeblich nicht_ von Ihnen ist, denn beheben?", fragte er hochnäsig.

„Ich wüsste jetzt zwar nicht, was Sie es angehen würde, was ich schreibe, aber meinetwegen sage ich es Ihnen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Hanks unterbrach sie nicht einmal, was ihr ein leichtes, gehässiges Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, dass er wartete, dass sie weiter sprach und sie nicht unterbrach. Angefangen hatte ja alles damals in Hogwarts. Wieder sah sie die Bilder vor sich, als würde sie es real wieder miterleben, als würde sie sich selbst in dieser Situation sehen. Alleine das war für sie der Grund, weshalb die Person, die diesen Artikel verfasst hat, ihren Dank bekommen sollte. Doch das sie auch darunter ihren Ruf verlieren würde, war einfach nur noch grausam und so musste sie, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte, auch Ethan Hanks helfen.

„Also, was ist nun?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich werde einen Artikel verfassen, so sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, der Ihre Taten, sprich, Ihre Leistungen und Auszeichnung, beinhaltet und werde erwähnen, dass der heutige Artikel ursprünglich im Klitterer gedruckt werden sollte, aber sich irgendwie ins Büro des Tagespropheten verirrt hat."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das funktioniert?"

„Natürlich", antwortete sie optimistisch. „Es muss einfach funktionieren."

„Wie wollen Sie denn erklären, dass Ihr Name darunter gestanden hat?"

Das hatte gesessen. Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen kurzen Moment, was Ethan Hanks wohl ein Glücksgefühl vermittelte, denn er hatte wieder dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, welches er immer hatte, wenn er wusste, dass er einen Punkt gemacht hatte.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so selbstgefällig zu grinsen", giftete sie.

„Sie hätten eigentlich gut in das Haus der Schlangen gepasst, so wie sie immer zischen", sagte er gehässig.

„Ihnen fällt wohl auch nichts Besseres ein? Hatten wir das nicht damals schon? Sie wiederholen sich auch immer wieder. Außerdem, Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber ich werde erwähnen, dass sich jemand einen Scherz erlauben wollte."

„Das glauben Sie ja jetzt wohl selbst nicht. So blöd, um Ihnen das abzunehmen, ist garantiert niemand. Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen."

„Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mir einen Ruf erarbeitet und den werde ich mir in dieser Situation zu nutze machen. Wenn Sie mir nicht vertrauen wollen, dann lassen Sie es eben bleiben." Sie setzte sich in ihren Sessel. „Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie loswerden wollen? Nein? Dann können Sie ja jetzt gehen und mich hier arbeiten lassen."

„Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das funktioniert, sonst können Sie etwas erleben", sagte er.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen oder ist das ein Versprechen?"

„Nehmen Sie das, was Ihnen am Liebsten ist", antwortete er, bevor er ihre Bürotür mit einem lauten Krach zuschmiss und sie plötzlich alleine in ihrem Büro saß. Einen kurzen Moment saß sie einfach nur da, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Was hatte sie in ihrem Leben einfach falsch gemacht, dass sie immer durch die unmöglichsten Situationen durch musste? Reichte es nicht schon, dass sie Probleme bei festen Beziehungen hatte? Geschweige denn, dass sie schon lange keine mehr gehabt hatte? Es war zum Haare raufen!

Natürlich, es war einfach nur logisch. Männer hatten Angst vor ihr! Sie war selbstbewusst, wusste was sie wollte, war im Berufsleben einflussreich und viele Männer konnten das eben nicht ertragen, dass sie vielleicht besser verdiente als er. Auch waren viele Beziehungen von ihr in die Brüche gegangen, als es dazu kam, dass sie übe Familienplanung gesprochen hatten. Doch Kinder waren nie ihr Wunsch gewesen und sie würde auch nie welche bekommen!

Da viele ihre Entscheidung, weiterhin im Berufsleben zu bleiben, nicht mit ihr teilen konnte, machte sie Schluss. Wenn er es nicht akzeptieren wollte, dann war er eben nicht der Richtige für sie und da gab es eine Menge. Wieso waren auch nur noch so viele Männer am alten Schema fixiert? Frauen bekommen Kinder, gehen nicht Arbeiten, kümmern sich um den Haushalt und die Erziehung und wenn der Mann nach Hause kommt, sollen sie gepflegt sein und ihm alles richten was er will. Der Mann geht arbeiten, verdient das Geld und lässt sich dann am Abend, wenn er nach Hause kommt, von seiner Frau alles zum Besen richten.

Emily verstand es nicht, dass viele noch diese alte Einstellung hatten. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Frauen gehen arbeiten und kümmern sich um ihre Familie nicht mehr Hauptberuflich. Wieso können Männer es nicht einsehen, dass Frauen nicht gerne nur zu Hause rum sitzen, sondern auch gerne Kontakt mit anderen Menschen haben? Dass sie auch aus dem Haus müssen, damit ihnen nicht einmal das Dach auf den Kopf fällt? Gab es denn kaum Männer, die das respektierten?

Ihrer Meinung nach, könnten ruhig auch Männer zu Hause bleiben, die Kinder erziehen und den Haushalt führen, während die Frau arbeitete und das Geld verdiente.

Aber am Besten war es doch, wenn man sich alle Arbeiten, die im Haus und in der Familie anfielen, teilte. So hätte jeder den gleichen Anteil an Arbeit und keiner würde sich benachteiligt fühlen.

Doch wie es am Ende dann ablief, war einzig und alleine die Entscheidung von den jeweiligen Familien. Emilys war es jedoch, dass sie keine Kinder wollte und das sollte ihr zukünftiger Mann auch akzeptieren können. Aber einen Mann zu finden, der ihrer Vorstellung entsprach, war extrem schwer.


	6. Kapitel 6: Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt

**Kapitel 6: Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt**

Völlig verzweifelt saß sie am Freitagmorgen an ihrem Schreibtisch und schieb den neuen Artikel über Ethan Hanks. Ihr beliebte es überhaupt nicht, solche Dinge über ihn zu schreiben. Ihrem Prinzip und ihrem Vorhaben einfach so abzusagen und ihn wieder in gutes Licht zu rücken.

Nicht, dass ihr dieser Artikel missbilligte, nein, auch kamen noch dutzende Briefe, in denen stand, was sie sich eigentlich dabei dachte, so über ihn zu schreiben. Sie konnte sich nur über soviel _Heldenverehrung _aufregen, denn in den meisten Briefen stand_: Er ist ein Held … Er hat etwas in seinem Leben geleistet … Dank ihm, können auch Sie nachts wieder in Ruhe schlafen … Auch kann ich mir nie vorstellen, dass er eine schwangere Frau, die es auch noch von ihm ist, einfach so sitzen lässt, dass würde nicht zu seiner Art passen …_

Die schlimmsten Briefe vergessend, reichten diese Sätze auch. Wie konnte man sich einfach nur von so einem Mann einlullen lassen. Ja, er hat etwas zustande gebracht, doch wie kann man einfach alles verherrlichen. Und was ist, wenn es stimmte? Was diese Person geschrieben hatte? Emily mochte gar nicht wissen, was dann passierte.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem heutigen Essen mit Jack Stone ab. Leider hatte sie ihren Bericht über ihn noch nicht geschrieben, denn sie hatte viele Probleme damit, diesen Widerruf zu schreiben. Sie nahm sich fest vor, am Wochenende den Bericht zu schreiben und ihn am Montag Clark auf den Schreibtisch zu legen.

Um drei Uhr nachmittags, packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um einen gemütlichen und vor allem keinen hektischen Start ins Wochenende zu beginnen. Im Vorbeigehen brachte sie Clark ihre _Berichtigung_, verließ aber ohne großes Gerede dann das Büro.

Gemütlich ging sie die Straßen von London entlang. Ihr Entschluss bestand nämlich darin, eine kleine Shopping-Tour zu machen, um sich ein passendes Kleid für heute Abend zu kaufen. Die Kleider, die sie bei sich im Schrank hängen hatte, waren zu hoch geschlossen, die wollte sie nicht. Eine Freundin hatte ihr das Angebot gemacht, ihr ein Kleid zu borgen, doch das war ihr wieder zu freizügig. Sie wollte ihm ja nicht zeigen, dass sie leicht zu haben war. Nein, auf keinen Fall! Sie wollte erobert werden und einen kleinen Schritt hatte er mit seinen Manieren bei ihr schon weiter vorwärts gemacht.

Kavaliere! Wie selten die doch waren. Viele hielten einer Frau nicht einmal die Türe auf. Auch wenn sie eine selbstständige, selbstbewusste Frau war und das auch nach außen hin offen zeigte, fand sie, dass Manieren immer noch zum guten Ton gehörten. Männer, die einen gewissen Anstand besaßen, hatten bei ihr schon mal gute Chancen, nur durften sie sie nicht mehr verspielen. Denn ein kleiner Fehler, ein kleines Fehlverhalten reichte bei ihr schon aus und er konnte sich verabschieden.

Frustriert kam sie aus jedem Geschäft. Sie fand einfach nichts, was ihr passte und auch dazu noch gefielt. Es schien, als hätte sich die Welt gegen sie verschworen und beschlossen, sie einfach als hässliche Kirchenmaus oder als aufgetakelte Frau zu diesem Date zu schicken. Ihr einziger Wunsch bestand doch nur darin, ein einfaches Kleid zu finden, dass elegant und sexy zu gleich wirkte.

Als sie die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben hatte, entdeckte sie ein kleines Geschäft in einer Gasse. Sie blickte sich auf der Hauptstraße um! Komisch, irgendwie schien niemand dieses Geschäft zu bemerken, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie sich nur für die wirklich großen Geschäfte interessierten und die kleinen einfach übersahen.

Kurz nachdem sie durch die Türe getreten war, kam auch schon eine ältere Dame auf sie zu. „Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?", fragte sie ganz freundlich.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur ein wenig umschauen", antwortete Emily ehrlich.

„Natürlich", sagte die Frau. „Aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen gerne helfen. Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo nach sie suchen."

„Ich suche ein Kleid", sagte sie. „Es soll elegant sein, aber nicht zu elegant. Andererseits soll es auch sexy wirken, natürlich nicht zu sexy."

Die alte Dame lächelte sie an. „Das war alles?"

„Ähm … ja."

„Verstehe."

Plötzlich wandte sie sich von Emily ab und ging in die hinterste Ecke des Ladens. Emily blieb vorne stehen und sah ihr einfach nur nach.

„Sie können ruhig her kommen", meinte die Besitzerin. „Vielleicht finden Sie hier etwas, was Sie brauchen."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Mrs. …" Emily stockte. „Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", fragte sie peinlich berührt.

„Oh, nein. Habe ich mich tatsächlich nicht vorgestellt?", fragte sie. „Das ist mir auch noch nie passiert. Mary Holmes ist mein Namen." Sie hielt Emily die Hand hin.

„Sehr erfreut Mam."

„Ach", tat Mary ab. „Bei Mam fühle ich mich immer so alt."

„Ich bin Emily Richardson", fuhr Emily fort.

„Ach ja", sagte Mary plötzlich und Emily sah sie einfach verwirrt an. „Ich habe das perfekte Kleid für Sie." Gemütlich ging sie auf einen Vorhang zu, schob ihn beiseite und trat hinein.

Emily beschloss, die Kleider anzusehen, die auf der Stange hingen. Sie musste zugeben, dass diese Kleider hier wirklich schön waren, doch leider fühlte sie sich von keinem wirklich angesprochen.

Hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand und sie wandte sich schnell um. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie das Kleid sah, welches Mrs. Holmes in den Händen hielt. „Probieren Sie es einfach an."

Unsicher nahm sie das Kleid in die Hand und sah es einfach nur an. Mary zeigte ihr die Kabine, wo sie sich umziehen konnte.

Emily staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in den Spiegel sah. Ein rot-schwarzes Kleid, welches keine Träger besaß. Von der Taille aus wurde das Kleid ein wenig weiter und viel in weichen Stoffen. Es passte sich perfekt ihrem Körper an. Als wäre es für sie gemacht worden.

Das dunkle Rot, verlief nahtlos im Schwarz, als wäre es eine Farbe und nicht zwei.

„Passt es?", fragte Mary von außen.

„Ja", antwortete Emily und schob den Vorhang beiseite.

„Wie für Sie geschaffen", sagte sie lächelnd und hielt ihr auch noch die passenden Accessoires hin. Als Emily dann in den Spiegel sah, war sie verblüfft. War das wirklich sie? Das Komische an der Situation war ja, dass das jetzt genau an etwas erinnerte, was ihre Mutter ihr mal gesagt hatte: _„Kleider machen Leute!"_ Und es stimmte … sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Doch ihr gefiel was sie sah. So konnte sie ruhig ausgehen!

„Wie viel kostet das Ganze?", fragte sie höflich.

Als sie eine Stunde später zu Hause in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß und ein gutes Buch lesen wollte, fand sie, dass alles zusammen gar nicht so teuer war. Emily hatte sich den doppelten Preis ausgemalt, wenn nicht noch mehr, als Mary von ihr verlangt hatte.

Eins war für sich sicher! Sie würde öfters in dieses Geschäft schauen, denn dort war wirklich für jede Gelegenheit etwas zu finden und sie fasste es nicht, dass sie dann doch noch etwas gefunden hatte, obwohl sie die Hoffnung schon aufgab, überhaupt noch etwas zu finden.

Je näher der Zeitpunkt kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, wieso sie nervös war. Es war doch einfach nur ein Essen, wo sie über das Geschäftliche sprachen. Aber war es wirklich nur geschäftlich? Oder erhoffte sie sich mehr? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um von diesen Gedanken wegzukommen. Wieso dachte sie das eigentlich? Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie so etwas dachte, ärgerte sie. Sie war kein Püppchen, das wie ein aufgescheuchtes Hühnchen wartete, bis sie abgeholt wurde und sich bei dem kleinsten Flirt auch schon die größten Beziehungshoffnungen machte.

Eine halbe Stunde noch! Sie sollte sich wirklich einmal fertig machen, sonst würde es ihr zu knapp werden und Jack müsste warten. Er hasste es genauso wie sie zu warten, dass hatte er ja gesagt. Seit wann nannte sie ihn eigentlich Jack? Sie beschloss, wenn sie diese Gedanken nicht bald einmal loswurde, dass sie sich in die geschlossene Abteilung einliefern ließ. Komplett durchchecken, ob ihre Gedanken darüber noch normal waren.

Sie war gerade dabei den Lippenstift aufzutragen, als es auch schon klingelte. Von Unpünktlichkeit konnte bei ihm wirklich nicht die Rede sein, dachte sich Emily grinsend.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln öffnete sie die Türe und stand einem, in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleideten, Jack Stone gegenüber. Charmant lächelte er sie und hielt ihr einen Blumenstrauß hin. Ein wenig verwirrt, blickte sie den Strauß an, aber sie freute sich darüber.

„Kommen Sie ruhig einen Moment herein. Ich stell die Blumen nur noch schnell in eine Vase." Dann stöckelte sie auch schon in ihre Küche und suchte eine passende Vase. Es dauerte nicht lange, da zog sie ihren Mantel an, griff nach ihrer Tasche und hielt den Schlüssel in der Hand.

Jack bot ihr, wie schon im St. Mungo den Arm und öffnete ihr die Türe. Nachdem die Türe verschlossen war, gingen sie auf den Aufzug zu, zumindest in dessen Richtung.

„Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können, dass Ihr Aufzug nicht funktioniert", meinte er feixend.

„Der funktioniert schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete sie. „Mich nervt das mittlerweile schon. Da kann man sich auch noch so bei der Hausverwaltung beschweren und es bringt nichts." Sie seufzte.

„Wissen Sie, dass Ihre Augen funkeln, wenn Sie sich aufregen oder über etwas freuen?", meinte er und Emily konnte nur noch ein wenig verlegen lächeln. Sein Verhalten zeigte, dass er wusste, wie er mit einer Frau umgehen musste, sonst hätte er wohl nie in diesem Bereich im St. Mungo überlebt. Wann hatte ihr eigentlich ein Mann das letzte Mal ein solches Kompliment gemacht? Es dann auch noch so formuliert, dass sie es glaubte? Musste schon ziemlich lange her sein, oder hatte noch nie jemand so etwas Glaubhaftes zu ihr gesagt?

Eines war sicher, auch wenn sie Jack Stone noch nicht wirklich kannte, sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach wohl. Beschreiben konnte sie das Gefühl nicht, auch nicht, wieso es bei ihm so schnell gegangen war, dass sie ihn in gewisser Weise mochte, aber seine Ausstrahlung und sein Verhalten waren genau das, was sie ein wenig weich werden ließ.


	7. Kapitel 7: Wie war das noch mal?

**Kapitel 7: Wie war das noch mal?**

Als sie vor dem Restaurant vor fuhren, half er ihr beim Aussteigen. Wie immer ganz Gentlemanlike. Einem Bediensteten, der ihnen eine der gläsernen Flügeltüren aufhielt, gab er den Autoschlüssel und ein wenig Geld.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, kam ihnen sofort ein angenehmer Duft entgegen. Es roch nach den feinsten Speisen. Die Räumlichkeiten wirkten elegant und mittelalterlich, aber dennoch ein wenig modern.

Am Boden befand sich ein dunkelblauer Teppich, der aber auch gut als schwarz hätte durchgehen können. Man konnte alleine beim Betrachten sehen, dass in diesem Restaurant an nichts gespart wurde. Die Wände waren mit hellen Tönen gestrichen und wurden durch dunklere Akzente und Bilder aufgepeppt.

Von einem Angestellten des Restaurants wurden sie vor der Türe empfangen. Dieser begleitete sie zu ihrem Tisch und brachte auch sofort eine Speisekarte.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie mich zum Essen begleitet haben", meine Jack charmant und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben." Eine Frage lag Emily auf der Zunge und sie musste sich beherrschen, damit sie sie nicht sofort stellte und den ganzen Abend damit verdarb. Aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jack Stone ihr komisches Verhalten bemerkte.

„Mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt.

Emily erschrak ein wenig. „Nein … ich meine doch. Ja, mir geht es bestens."

„Wieso glaube ich Ihnen bloß nicht?", neckte Jack.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Konnte sie es wagen die Frage zu stellen? Oder war es nicht doch zu persönlich? Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Sie musste einen Weg finden … vielleicht ganz unschuldig das Gesprächsthema darauf lenken? Ja, so musste sie es machen, ganz unbewusst.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Wein anbieten?", fragte der Kellner und reichte Jack die Weinkarte. Während Jack die Karte studierte, wartete der Kellner. Emily sah ihn verwirrt an. Normalerweise waren Kellner schnell wieder weg, wenn sie etwas gebracht hatten.

„Diesen bitte", meine Jack und deutete auf die Karte.

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Was für einen Wein haben Sie bestellt?", fragte Emily.

„Sie werden es noch früh genug sehen", meine Jack wissend.

„Stört es Ihre Frau eigentlich nicht, dass Sie mit mir essen gehen?", fragte Emily. Er sah sie überrascht an. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können … sie hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet", gab er dann ein wenig betrübt zu.

„Und Ihre Freundin?", wollte Emily jetzt wissen.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht in festen Händen", gestand ihr Jack. Emily konnte an seinem Blick sehen, dass ihn dieser Zustand mehr als belastete. Sie konnte verstehen, dass jemand wie er auch jemanden brauchte, vor allem, weil er so gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte. Sie verstand es einfach nicht, dass er niemanden hatte. Er wäre auch ein guter Vater.

_Worüber denke ich denn eigentlich nach?_ tadelte sich Emily. _Ich sollte wirklich aufhören so viel zu denken. Denken tut mir anscheinend wirklich nicht gut._

Zu Emilys Erleichterung kam in diesem Moment gerade der Kellner mit dem Wein. Jack kostete von der Probe, die ihm der Kellner reichte. Mit einem knappen Nicken, bestätigte er, dass er den Wein wollte.

Der Kellner schenkte ihr und Jack ein und stellte die Flasche in den dafür vorgesehen Kübel, damit der Wein gekühlt blieb.

„Worauf trinken wir?", fragte Emily und hob ihr Glas an.

„Auf Sie", meinte Jack. Schon wieder fühlte sie dieses komische Gefühl, wenn Jack sie anlächelte. Dieses warme Lächeln fühlte sich einfach so gut an, so dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Er hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln und schon wieder verstand sie nicht, warum er Single war.

Emily hatte völlig vergessen, weshalb sie eigentlich auch gekommen war. Das Interview hatte sie verdrängt … absichtlich vielleicht, um den Abend wirklich in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Als dann gegen späten Abend, auch noch eine Band zu spielen begann, forderte Jack sie zum Tanzen auf.

Emily genoss es zu tanzen … sie liebte es! Leider hatte sie kaum Gelegenheit dazu und schon gar nicht mit jemandem, mit dem sie das Tanzen genießen konnte. Viele Männer traten ihr auf die Füße und konnten nicht führen. Meistens übernahm sie dann das Führen, doch bei Jack war es anders. Für sie war es auch ein wenig ungewohnt, mit jemandem zu tanzen, der genau zu wissen schien, was er tat.

Der Abend verging Emily irgendwie zu schnell und nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Jack. Während ihres gemeinsamen Abends waren beide auf das Du übergelaufen.

„Du musst mich nicht hinauf bringen", meinte Emily.

„Natürlich bringe ich dich hinauf", beharrte Jack. „Was wäre ich denn sonst? Es wäre nicht meine Art."

Vor der Türe meinte Emily: „Danke für den schönen Abend. Es hat mir wirklich viel Spaß gemacht."

„Ganz meinerseits", meinte Jack charmant und lächelte wieder dieses warme Lächeln.

Sie öffnete die Tür und bevor sie eintrat, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Schönen Abend noch!"

Dann ging sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in ihre Wohnung. Erinnerte sich an den Abend und hatte Jack besser kennen gelernt. Dieser Mann war wirklich ein Naturphänomen. So selten wie ein Mann nur sein konnte. Er war nett, freundlich, hatte etwas für Kinder übrig, konnte mit Frauen umgehen und war ein Kavalier, wie er im Buche stand.

Emily hatte immer noch viele Bedenken, was Jack Stone betraf, doch sie war einfach nur auf Wolke sieben. Das Gefühl von jemandem beachtet und geachtet zu werden, war einfach schön. Es ging ihr zu schnell, doch ihre Gefühle, konnte sie nicht abstellen. Nie hatte sie an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, doch in diesem Fall, glaubte sogar sie selbst daran.

Diese Nacht schlief sie so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr!

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie ausgeruht und völlig verspannt. Kurz schloss sie noch einmal ihre Augen und dachte an den letzten Abend zurück. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur wohl und würde für kein Geld der Welt diesen Abend missen wollen.

Sie hatte es sich gerade am Frühstückstisch gemütlich gemacht, als sie ein Knistern in ihrem Wohnzimmer vernahm. Kurz darauf war das Geräusch nicht mehr zu hören. Sie dachte, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte, doch schon vernahm sie eine Stimme.

„Emily? Wo bist du? Hier im Kamin ist es nicht gerade gemütlich."

Sie seufzte und ließ ihr Frühstück stehen und liegen, ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand Clark in ihrem Kamin wieder.

„Hallo Clark", grüßte Emily.

„Hallo. Bis wann kann ich mit dem Bericht über Dr. Stone rechnen?", fragte er sie.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ähm … also", begann sie. Es war selten, dass sie nicht die passenden Worte fand, aber um ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, sie hatte vergessen diesen Bericht zu schreiben und sagte dies Clark auch.

Auch bei ihm war es nicht oft, dass er die Geduld verlor, doch er raufte sich die Haare und Emily konnte ihm am Gesichtsausdruck ansehen, dass er darüber nicht glücklich war, dass sie es vergessen hatte.

„Das passiert dir sonst auch nie. Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Sie wusste, dass diese Dokumentation über Jack Stone wichtig für den Tagespropheten war und viele der magischen Gesellschaft, wenn nicht jeder, wartete bereits gespannt auf diesen Bericht.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Emily zu. „Aber ich werde mich heute hinter diesen Bericht klemmen, versprochen, Clark."

„Das will ich für dich hoffen. Wenn du willst, kannst du heute auch zu Hause arbeiten", meinte Clark und sie nickte dankbar. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du zu Hause ein wenig kreativer bist und dich wirklich anstrengst, dass dieser Bericht etwas wird, vor allem, da du ja wirklich genug Zeit mit ihm verbringen konntest. Du solltest mittlerweile sehr viel über ihn wissen. Schreibe einfach so, wie du immer schreibst, dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen, aber ich erwartet einen Teil dieser Dokumentar-Reihe morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch und wenn da nichts ist, dann muss ich, so leid es mir auch tut, jemand anderem damit beschäftigen."

„Ich habe schon verstanden", antwortete Emily bissig. Eine Hand hatte sie zu einer Faust gebildet. War Clark denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, dass er ihr drohte? Sie war die beste Journalistin, er hatte es sogar selbst gesagt. Und jetzt? Sie hatte nur einmal einen Termin verstreichen lassen und plötzlich begann er ihr zu drohen? Wenn sie jetzt nicht den Bericht morgen auf seinen Schreibtisch legte, dass er jemand anderen damit beschäftigte? Manchmal glaubte sie wirklich, dass Clark wirklich profitgierig war und das zeigte sich in diesem Moment wirklich genau. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie sich anscheinend so in Clark getäuscht hatte.

Aber Clark war immer schon so gewesen und als sie die _Berichtigung_ über Ethan Hanks schrieb, war er beinahe erleichtert in seinen Sessel zurückgesunken. Er war einfach nur zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Auch Hanks schien dieser Artikel zu gefallen. Es hatte Emily viel Mühe gekostet, diesen Bericht zu schreiben, dass sie für keinen anderen mehr Zeit gefunden hatte, sprich, sie hatte ihn komplett vergessen.

Sie konnte Clark aber, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, verstehen, denn er war überarbeitet. Alleine die Aktion mit Ethan Hanks hat ihn fertig gemacht, da viele Eulen und Meldungen ihn erreichten, die nicht gerade mit Lob überschüttet waren. Viele davon hatten auch Emily selbst angegriffen, aber als dieser neue Bericht erschien, war das ganze wieder vergessen. Emily hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Für Clark war es auch wichtig, dass diese Dokumentation über Stone wichtig war und war deshalb ein wenig empfindlicher.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich Emily", meinte er und lächelte freundlich.

„Ich weiß, du verlässt dich immer auf mich."

„Und das auch aus gutem Grund."

Als Clark wieder aus ihrem Kamin verschwunden war, beschloss sie zuerst ihr Frühstück zu beenden und dann den Bericht zu schreiben. Sie wusste sogar schon, wie sie anfangen sollte.


	8. Kapitel 8: Ein Spaziergang im Mondschein

**Kapitel 8: Ein Spaziergang im Mondschein**

Emily hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht und als ihren Bericht noch einmal durch. Schließlich nickte sie und gab sich damit selbst das OK, ihn Clark morgen zu geben.

Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen, dass sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass es bereits nach sechs Uhr abends war. Als sie sich einen Kaffee machen wollte, läutete es an der Türe. Sie fragte sich wer um diese Zeit überhaupt noch auf Besuch kam, außer solcher, die ihn vorher angekündigt hatten.

Da sie einmal den Müll hinaus bringen musste, hatte sie sich ihren Jogger angezogen und ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Aus ihrer Frisur hingen einzelnen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht, die sie sich hinter das Ohr strich, als sie die Türe öffnete erschrak sie und hätte sie beinahe wieder zugeschlagen, als Jack Stone lächelnd vor ihr stand.

„Schönen Abend", wünschte er.

„Abend", meinte Emily immer noch überrascht. Trat dann aber schnell beiseite und ließ ihn in ihre Wohnung treten. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihre Wohnung nicht aufgeräumt hatte, obwohl sie es sich vorgenommen hatte. Was sollte er denn jetzt von ihr denken? Und wie sei aussah. Nein, so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen … konnte er ja auch nicht. Wieso hatte sie nicht vorher durch den Türspion geschaut, bevor sie die Türe geöffnet hatte?

Nun war es zu spät sich selbst zu schallten und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn so nicht vertreiben würde, aber er lächelte ihr aufmunternd und verständnisvoll zu.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee machen", fragte sie und wies auf die Küche.

„Gerne", meinte er und folgte ihr.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so aussieht, aber ich hatte heute wirklich nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet." Dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen und meinte: „Eigentlich habe ich selten Besuch."

„Vielleicht, weil du einfach zu viel arbeitest?"

„Was machst denn dann du?", konterte sie und er hob die Schultern. „Auch etwas zu essen?"

„Nein, danke."

„In Ordnung."

Nachdem sie den Kaffee getrunken hatten, machte Jack den Vorschlag, ob sie nicht hinausgehen möchten. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne waren gut sichtbar.

Mit Glücksgefühlen ging Emily hinaus und war ruhig. Sie genoss einfach den Augenblick des Momentes, auch Jack schien das Selbe zu tun, denn er lächelte ihr nur freundlich zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Hinter dem Haus befand sich eine kleine Anhöhe, auf die sie hinauf gingen. Von dort aus, hatten sie einen schönen Blick über einen Teil dieser Umgebung. Um eine dieser lauen Nächte zu genießen, legte sich Emily hin. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen und atmete ganz ruhig. Sie konnte das Zirpen der Grillen hören.

Sie merkte, dass sich Jack neben sie gesetzt hatte und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, blickte sie direkt in seine, die sie anfunkelten. Emily konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zurück zu lächeln. Ein Gefühl hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht, dass sie einfach nur glücklich sein ließ.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und saß nun genau in Jacks Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, wer angefangen hatte, doch plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren so weich und es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es.

Schließlich löste sie sich wieder von ihm und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Es war einfach nur ein solches Glücksgefühl, welches sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte.

Emily lehnte sich an ihn. So saßen sie noch lange, wie lange, wusste keiner von beiden mehr. Schließlich meinte Emily, sie müsse morgen früh aufstehen, aber Jack könnte ruhig bei ihr übernachten, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss noch ein wenig arbeiten und werde mich erst später schlafen legen. Aber danke für dein Angebot."

„Jeder Zeit", meinte sie, bevor sie sich von einander verabschiedeten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Clarks Gesicht hellte sich voller Begeisterung auf, als er Emilys Bericht las.

„Und kommt da noch etwas? Also was du wirklich privat von ihm erfährst?", fragte er beiläufig, während er sich die Pergamente noch einmal durchlas.

Emily hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie meinst du das? Oder besser gesagt, was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, es gehen Gerüchte um, dass du dich schon öfter mit ihm getroffen hast … in einem Restaurant zum Bespiel. Clara hatte euch dort gesehen."

_Clara, diese arrogante Ziege,_ dachte Emily und kochte innerlich vor Wut. Als sie noch in Hogwarts war, hatte sie Emily eine Glatze verpasst und Emily waren ihre Haare heilig. Nach einer kleinen Racheaktion mussten beide einen Monat nachsitzen. Sie waren zwar immer noch nicht die besten Freundinnen, aber sie arbeiteten mit einander … nur das Nötigste eben!

Sie konnte nur beten, dass Clara nicht einen Artikel darüber schreiben würde, denn dann war sie Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und alle Kollegen von ihr würden sie ausfragen. Aber wieso sollte sie sich eigentlich von ihnen abschrecken lassen? Wenn es ihnen eben Spaß machte sie und Jack zu verfolgen, dann sollten sie es tun.

„Schreibt sie darüber etwas?", wollte Emily wissen. Sie versuchte zwar desinteressiert zu klingen, aber ein kleiner Funken Angst ließ sich nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Zu ihrem Glück, schien Clark es nicht zu bemerken oder er konnte es einfach nur perfekt ignorieren.

„Nein, sie schreibt nicht darüber. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja in deine Reihe etwas über dein Verhältnis zu ihm einbauen? Dass würde die Leser bestimmt interessieren", schlug er voller Begeisterung vor.

Emily sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an. Sie hätte sofort, wenn heraus gekommen wäre, dass Stone eine Freundin hätte, diese in ihre Berichte mit eingebaut, aber da es sich ja jetzt um sie selbst handelt, war es nicht gerade in ihrem Ermessen, dass sie über sich selbst schrieb.

„Clara würde natürlich den Bericht auch schreiben …", begann er. In ihr begann bereits ein Teil ihrer Wut zu keimen. Clark wusste genau, dass sie auf Clara allergisch reagierte, aber anscheinend war es genau das, was er jetzt ausspielen wollte.

Emily sagte nichts, sondern warf ihm noch einen verachtenswerten Blick zu, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Clark ihr verblüfft hinterher geschaut hatte.

Emily begann nachzudenken, wie sich andere fühlen mussten, wenn immer irgendjemand hinter ihnen her war und über alles schrieb, as er oder sie so machte. Deshalb verstand sie auch, dass so Missverständnisse entstanden … sie fühlte sich in dieser Rolle nicht besonders wohl.


	9. Kapitel 9: Gemeinsame Wohnung

**Kapitel 9: Gemeinsame Wohnung**

Die Tage verstrichen wie im Fluge. Seit nunmehr drei Monaten kannten sich die Beiden bereits. Offiziell waren sie zwar noch nicht zusammen, aber die Gerüchteküche brodelte was das Zeug hielt.

Nach dieser Zeit machte Jack einen weiteren Schritt in ihrer Beziehung. Die Frage, ob sie mit Jack zusammen ziehen wollte, kam für sie überraschend. Er redete ihr gut zu, doch von der Idee war sie nicht begeistert. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Wohnung wohl und wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

Er hatte ihr auch angeboten zu ihr zu ziehen, aber in ihr schwang immer eine Erinnerung an eine vergangene Beziehung von ihr, auch wenn die Sache mit Frank überhaupt nichts mit der Gegenwart zu tun hatte.

Was Emily besonders schätzte, war die Tatsache, dass Jack sie zu nichts drängte und ihr einfach die Zeit ließ, die sie brauchte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Emily saß vor einer Tasse Kaffee, welche sie mit starrem Blick anblickte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten beinahe nur noch darum, ob sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen ziehen sollte oder nicht. Für sie war es ein großer Schritt und wenn sie ihn gemacht hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Die Spekulationen um sie beide würden dann offiziell werden. Sie atmete schwer aus und trank dann einen Schluck von dem bereits kalt gewordenen Getränk.

Sie wusste gar nicht, wie lange sie bereits hier saß, als sie energisch und mit entschlossenem Gesicht aufstand und in ihr Wohnzimmer zum Kamin ging.

Sie schmiss eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und sagte: „Forthworth Nr. 3". Schon war sie unterwegs zu Jack.

Als sie plötzlich in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, wandte er sich zuerst erschrocken um, doch sein Gesicht entspannte sich plötzlich, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Emily", sagte er mit einer freundlichen Stimme. „Was machst du hier? Also nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber es ist dennoch eine ziemliche Überraschung.

Er hatte sich keine Mühe gemach seine Verblüffung zu verschleiern. Emily konnte sich dies bezüglich kein Lächeln verkneifen. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Jack hatte sofort seine Chance genutzt und seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und sie näher an sich gezogen.

„Duhu?", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hmm?"

„Ich habe über deine Frage nachgedacht", begann sie.

„Und?", hackte er nach, als sie nicht gerade die Anstalt dazu machte weiter zureden.

„Ich ziehe zu dir."

Langsam begann sein Gesicht zu strahlen. Er realisierte das eben gesagt nur kurze Zeit später.

„Wirklich?", fragte er ein wenig ungläubig.

Emily nickte. „Es sei denn, du hast es dir anders überlegt."

„Nein, nein", sagte er entrüstet. „Ich freu mich wirklich, dass du dich so entschieden hast."

„Na dann ist ja gut."

„Und wann gedenkst du bei mir einzuziehen?"

„So bald als möglich?"

„Also jetzt?"

„Das ging ja dann schnell", meinte Emily lachend.

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass wir deine Sachen hier her holen?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Seit Clara den Artikel verfasst hatte, wo sie die Beiden im Restaurant gesehen hatte, waren immer wieder weitere Artikel über sie erschienen.

In der Redaktion waren beinahe alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Am Anfang fand sie es extrem nervend, doch sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Sie fand es einfach nur noch lächerlich, wie sich manche Leute benahmen … als hätten sie kein eigenes Privatleben. Sie gab auch zu, dass es sie ja früher auch interessiert hatte und konnte jetzt auch verstehen, wie sich ihre „Opfer" fühlen mussten, die ständig unter Beobachtung standen und beinahe jeden Tag einen Artikel über sich in der Zeitung fanden – ob er nun der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht.

Anscheinen spürten es ihre Kollegen, dass sie mit Jack zusammen gezogen war. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie dieses Gefühl hatte, aber alleine die Augen die ihr durch die Räume der Redaktion folgten, ließen sie diesen Schluss ziehen. Als würden die Augen sie durchleuchten und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle lesen können.

Sie konnte darüber nur die Augen rollen und leicht ihren Kopf schütteln.

Gemütlich ging sie schließlich in ihr Büro und ließ sich erleichtert auf den Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.

Sie schloss einfach ihre Augen, um sich zu entspannen. Sie genoss die Ruhe in ihrem Büro und hier war sie auch von den Blicken ihrer Kollegen geschützt. Auch, wenn sie über sie redeten und auch Lügen erfanden, sie wusste die Wahrheit und das war doch wohl das Wichtigste.

Emily verstand es auch nicht, warum es manchen ihrer Kollegen es einfach nur Spaß machte Lügen über ihre Mitmenschen zu verbreiten! Alleine das Wissen, dass man vielleicht für einen Rufmord verantwortlich war, würde ihre schlaflose Nächte bereiten. Den Hass, den manche vielleicht auf einen empfinden … ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Um von diesen Gedanken los zu kommen, beschloss sie endlich an die Arbeit zu gehen, um das Büro heute einmal früher verlassen zu können.


	10. Kapitel 10: Ein weiterer Schritt

**Kapitel 10: Ein weiterer Schritt**

Als Emily auf ihre Uhr blickte, bemerkte sie, dass es bereits acht Uhr abends war. Ihr Ziel, dass sie heute früher aus dem Büro kam, hatte sie wieder nicht eingehalten. Einige Dinge waren ihr eben so wichtig gewesen, als dass sie sie erst morgen machte. Auch hatte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass Clark oder auch sonst irgendjemand zu ihr gekommen wäre, aber sie war heute alleine geblieben. Niemand hatte sie gestört und für sie war es ungewöhnlich, da sonst immer jemand zu ihr kam und sie wegen irgendeiner Belanglosigkeit belästigte. Aber es machte ihr nicht viel aus, da sie sich nun komplett auf ihre Arbeit fixieren konnte.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammen gepackt hatte, ging sie ins Atrium, wo sie sich gezielt und aus Gewohnheit heraus ein wenig Flohpulver nahm.

Emilys Blick wanderte ein wenig umher. Sie konnte nur noch vereinzelt Menschen sehen. Es war für diese Zeit auch nicht gerade ungewöhnlich, da die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ihre Büros immer nach der erreichten Arbeitszeit nach Hause gingen, um bei ihren Familien zu sein. Diese Tatsache war auch sehr vorteilhaft, da bei den Kaminen kein Gedränge herrschte.

Sie wollte gerade die Adresse zu ihrer alten Wohnung aussprechen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie dort nicht mehr wohnte.

Die Wohnung hatte sie zwar nicht aufgegeben, da sie auch einen Ort brauchte, an den sie sich zurückziehen konnte. In diesem Punkt hatte Jack sie vollkommen verstanden.

- - - - - - - - -

Sie stand in Jacks Wohnzimmer und vernahm einen komischen Geruch.

„Hi Schatz", hörte sie hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich um und konnte Jack in der Türe zur Küche stehen sehen. Ein freudiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, aber bei sich dachte sie:_ Schatz … er kann sich wohl nicht zwischen Schaf oder Ziege entscheiden._

Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Du willst nichts essen?"

„Wie?", fragte sie ein wenig schockiert.

„Ob du kein Abendessen willst?"

„Du hast gekocht?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ähm … ja?", sagte er.

Emily war zu perplex, als dass sie eine passende Antwort hätte geben können. Jack nahm ihr diese ab, indem er sie Richtung Esszimmer dirigierte, wo ihr beim Anblick beinahe die Augen heraus gefallen wären.

Der Tisch war über und über mit den leckersten Dingen gedeckt. In der Mitte befanden sich zwei Kerzen, die die einzige Lichtquelle am Tisch waren.

„Setz dich", forderte er sie auf und richtete ihr den Stuhl.

Noch nie hatte einer ihrer bisherigen Freunde gekocht und als sie Jacks Essen probierte, musste sie zugeben, dass es gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte. Im Gegenteil, es schmeckte sogar vorzüglich.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.  
"Wenn ich noch einen Bissen esse … platze ich", sagte sie, während sie mit beiden Händen stark gestikulierend zeigte, wie das in etwa aussehen würde.

Jack konnte sich daraufhin kein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ich hätte mal etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen", meinte Jack vorsichtig.

„Dann sag mal", meinte Emily.

Jack wirkte ein wenig beunruhigt. „Also … meine Eltern haben sich heute bei mir gemeldet."

_Eltern,_ dachte sie, _dass klingt nicht gut._

„Sie wollen dich kennen lernen … dieses Wochenende."

Kennen lernen? In Emily begannen die Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Von solchen Treffen hatte sie noch nie etwas Gutes gehört. Eltern fanden meistens, vor allem Mütter, dass die Frau beziehungsweise die Partnerin, die sich ihre Söhne ausgewählt hatten, nicht perfekt war. Aber so etwas gehörte zu einer der schlimmsten Vorstellungen, wenn es um das Kennen lernen der Eltern ging. Es gab auch noch die schöne Variante, dass die Eltern einen sofort akzeptierten, aber wenn man vom Schlimmsten ausging, konnte man sich darüber freuen, wenn es dann doch nicht so war.

„Was meinst du davon?"

„Naja", begann sie. „Irgendwann muss ich sie ja einmal kennen lernen. Warum also dann nicht gleich dieses Wochenende?"

_Worauf habe ich mich da nur gerade eingelassen,_ dachte sie sich. Aber nun ist es zu spät und es gibt kein zurück mehr.

„Dann werde ich ihnen gleich bescheid sagen."

„Mach das."

„Es waren nur noch zwei Tage, bis sie Jacks Eltern kennen lernen würde und sie war nervös. Nervös wie sie schon lange nicht mehr vor einem Treffen war. Aber dieser Besuch war nicht normal, sondern etwas vollkommen Anderes, was man nicht jeden Tag machte.


	11. Kapitel 11: Die Familie Stone I

**Kapitel 11: Die Familie Stone I**

Es war Samstag und die Sonne blinzelte verstohlen durch das Fenster. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt läutete auch noch der Wecker. Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, aber immer noch geschlossenen Augen, versuchte Emily den Wecker auszustellen. Doch wo eigentlich der Wecker hätte sein sollen, war … nichts!

Das Läuten des Weckers wollte nicht aufhören und so sah sich gezwungen ihre Augen zu öffnen. Langsam öffnete sie das eine und dann das Andere Auge. Durch das Licht da sie teilweise noch verschwommen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich die Augen dann die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Dieses Zimmer war nicht modern, sondern eher klassisch eingerichtet.

Als sie sich aufsetzen wollte, spürte sie etwas auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Ihre Augen wanderten hinunter und konnten eine Hand erkennen. Emily lächelte leicht, als sie Jack beben sich sah und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Diese zarte Berührung weckte ihn auf.

„Morgen", nuschelte er.

„Morgen!" Emily gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie den Wecker, der auf Jacks Kästchen stand. Sie griff über ihn hinweg, um ihm auszustellen.

Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jack diese Situation ausnutzte.

Plötzlich sah sie Jack über sich, der sie zärtlich auf ihren Mund küsste. Langsam wanderten seine Lippe3n ihren Hals hinunter, bis über ihre Schultern.

Automatisch hatte Emily ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt.

Jacks rechte Hand zog die Konturen ihres Körpers nach, bis zu ihren Beinen hinunter. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder zu ihren.

„Jack"; brachte sie leicht hervor. „Sind wir heute nicht bei deinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen?"

Er hielt abrupt inne. „Das war heute?"

„Ja."

„Wir können ja noch ein wenig liegen bleiben?"

„Und das hier fortsetzen, meinst du?", neckte Emily. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Sonst bist du doch immer ganz Pflichtbewusst."

„Ich kann auch einmal böse sein", meinte er und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Dann sah er ihr noch einmal in die Augen und seufzte resignierend auf. „Machen wir uns halt fertig."

„Ich mach dann das Frühstück", meinte sie, während sie sich ihren Bademantel überzog.

„Bloß nicht!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie zu Jack um. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil meine Mutter soviel kochen wird, dass du beinahe platzt."

„Wäre kein schöner Anblick."

„Nein und ich will dich doch in einem ganzen Stück", sagte Jack. Er ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Ein schöner, sonniger Tag.

Nachdem der auch noch das Fenster auf gemacht hatte, strömte frische, aber de3nnoch warme Luft herein. Für diese Jahreszeit ein wenig ungewöhnlich.

Emily hatte einen ihrer schönsten Hosenanzüge angezogen, dazu elegante Schuhe und eine moderne Hochsteckfrisur.

Jack hatte eine einfache, schwarze Hose und eine blaue Bluse.

Da Jacks Eltern die Zauberei nur mehr wenig praktizierten und das Leben der Muggel mit allem drum und dran bevorzugten, hatten sie nicht einmal mehr einen Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk, was für Besuche ein wenig problematisch war.

Zum Glück hatte Jack einen Führerschein und dazu auch noch ein Auto. Jetzt lag nur mehr eine Stunde Autofahrt zwischen ihnen und Jacks Eltern.

Wie würden seine Eltern sein? Wie werden sie aufs ei reagieren?  
Jack fuhr gerade auf die Autobahn auf, als Emily ihn plötzlich aufschreckte. „Pass auf … beinahe wärst du in dieses Auto gefahren."

„In welches Auto?", fragte Jack. Er konnte nichts sehen. Sicher, es fuhren viele Autos, doch keines war wirklich extrem nahe genug, um sie wirklich zu rammen.

Jack warf ihr einen einfachen Blick zu, den man nicht missverstehen konnte. Emily zuckte nur mich ihren Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber was sie sich gerade dachte, sprach sie nicht aus.

„Vertrau mir einfach beim Fahren, ich weiß schon wie ich zu meinen Eltern fahren muss. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich nämlich wo meine Eltern wohnen."

„Wäre auch ein wenig blöd, wenn du es nicht wissen würdest", gab Emily zurück.

„Wieso zickst du so herum? Hast du deine Tage oder was?", giftete er.

Emily atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihm einen vernichteten Blick zuwarf, den er nicht sehen, aber dennoch spüren konnte, da er sich aufs Fahren konzentrierte.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht angiften", meinte sie und wandte ihren Kopf von ihm ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft raste schnell an ihr vorbei, sodass ihr bei längerem hinsehen schlecht wurde.

Je weiter sie sich aus der Stadt entfernten, desto mehr veränderte sich die Landschaft. Die Hochhäuser, die ganzen Plattenbauten und die Menschen wichen einem schönen Grün, Wäldern und weiten Feldern. Es war ein totaler Gegensatz zur Stadt.

In London herrschte die pure Hektik, alleine nur beim Vorbeifahren strahlte diese Gegend eine Ruhe aus.

Das Auto wurde immer langsamer, bis es schließlich zum Stehen kam.

„Wir sind da", sagte Jack. Dieser Satz weckte Emily aus ihrem Tagraum auf.

Jack hielt ihr die Türe auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen.

Das Haus, welches sich vor Emily befand, war nicht gerade beeindruckend. Es war einfach ein gewöhnliches Haus. Eines, welches oft von einer kleinen Familie bewohnt wurde, die sich ihren Traum erfüllt hatten.

Jack nahm den Türklopfer, der die Form einer Rose hatte, in die Hand und klopfte dreimal an. Zuerst rührte sich nichts, doch dann hörten sie immer lauter werdende Schritte, bis diese plötzlich erstarben und die schwere Holztüre mit einem quietschenden Geräusch geöffnet wurde.


	12. Kapitel 12: Die Familie Stone II

**Kapitel 12: Die Familie Stone II**

Eine Frau, gerade einmal einen Meter fünfzig groß, stand in der Türe und lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen.

„Kommt doch rein", wies sie die beiden an. IM Vorbeigehen drückte sie jedem ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Emily, die eine solche Gestik von fremden Menschen nicht gewohnt war, schaute ein wenig verdutzt.

„Jack, dein Vater versätet sich leider etwas", sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn und wandte sich sogleich an Emily. „Es freut mich dich kenn zu lernen. Mein Sohn hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt. Er hatte zwar anfangs vor deinem Interview ein wenig Angst, doch als er dich dann gesehen hat, hatte sich seine Meinung dir gegenüber drastisch verändert. Es ist ja allen bekannt, dass du sehr ehrlich werden kannst und dadurch auch ein wenig gefährlich." Sie zwinkerte Emily zu.

Mary Stone war eine zierliche, kleine, ältere Lady. Ihre bereits zum Teil grauen haare, fielen ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schulter. Ihre dunklen Augen strahlten eine wahre Lebenslust aus, welche Emily selten bei älteren Menschen gesehen hatte und noch seltener bei jungen Mensch.

Dass man im fortgeschrittenen Alter das Leben mehr zu schätzen weiß, als die Jugend, die es als selbstverständlich ansieht, ist verständlich.

„Mama", sagte Jack mit Nachdruck.

„Was ist denn?", meinte diese unschuldig an ihren Sohn gewandt. „Ich erzähle doch keine Lügen, sondern sage nur die Wahrheit und zwar genau das, was du mir erzählt hast."

„Aber es war nie für Emilys Ohren bestimmt gewesen."

„Ac was", tat Mary ab. „Gesagt ist gesagt!"

„Ja, leider."

„Sieh es nicht immer so negativ", meinte Mary und schüttelte ihren Kopf und eine feine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung strich sie sie sich hinter das Ohr.

„Es ist mir peinlich, wenn du alles, was ich dir erzähl habe, so einfach meiner Freundin erzählst", verteidigte sich Jack.

„Was ich sage ist nicht peinlich, sondern dein Verhalten … Aber wo sind meine Manieren? Kommt doch bitte ins Wohnzimmer. Wollt ihr vielleicht etwas Trinken?"

Emily fand diese Situation sehr lustig. Sie musste sich extrem zusammen reisen, dass sie nicht laut losprustete.

Vom ersten Eindruck her, war Jacks Mutter sehr nett und sie schien Emily sofort akzeptiert zu haben.

Das Wohnzimmer war mit Möbeln aus den fünfziger Jahren eingerichtet worden. Zwar nicht gerade Emilys Geschmack, aber sie verkniff sich eine Aussage. Wie Mary das aufnehmen würde, konnte Emily beinahe riechen. Sie wollte eben auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich Mary nicht gleich zum Feind machen.

Mit zwei Tassen Kaffee kam Mary zu ihnen zurück.

„Trinken Sie keinen?", fragte Emily.

„Nein. Ich trinke selten bis gar keinen."

Eine Frage brannte Emily aber dennoch auf der Zunge. Sie warf Jack, der gleich rechts nebe3n ihr saß, einen fragenden Blick zu. Zuerst sah er sie ein wenig konfus an, schien dann aber doch zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Ein kurzes, kaum merkbares Schulterzucken sagte ihr, dass sie tun sollte, was sie nicht lassen konnte.

„Dürfte ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Mrs. Stone?", fragte Emily höflich.

„Nenn mich ruhig Mary, Liebes", meinte Mary. „Dann frag ruhig!"

„Wieso praktizieren Sie keine Magie mehr?"

„Es heißt DU! Und warum mein Mann und ich das Zaubern aufgegeben haben, war eigentlich für viele unverständlich. Wir sind beide mit Magie aufgewachsen, doch nach den Kriegen, die geherrscht hatten, wussten wir, dass was Magie alles anrichten konnte. Gewiss, Muggel sind diesbezüglich keinen Deut besser, aber wir wollten einfach ein ruhiges Leben führen … ohne Zauberei! Glaub mir, Liebes, es ist und mehr als schwer gefallen, aber mittlerweile haben wir uns daran gewöhnt und ich könnte mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, ohne Elektrizität zu leben. Können würden wir es, aber wir wollen nicht mehr."

Emily fehlten einfach die Worte. Es passierte nicht oft, dass sie keine passende Antwort parat hatte, aber auf Marys Aussage wusste sie wirklich nichts.

„Aber nun genug von mir, erzähl mir was über dich", forderte Mary sie freundlich auf. Aber als Emily etwas sagen wollte, wurde sie durch das Klingeln eines Telefons gestört.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich?" Mit diesem Satz erhob sich Mary und ging in den Flur.

In diesem Moment lehnten sich Jack näher an Emily und meinte leise an sie gewandt. „Meine Mutter scheint dich zu mögen."

„Scheint so."

Beide nahmen ihre Tassen in die Hand und tranken einen Schluck.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kehrte Mary zu ihnen zurück. „Paul verspätet sich noch mehr. Lasst uns essen bevor es kalt wird."

Das Essen war lecker und viel zu viel. Paul kam den ganzen Abend nicht nach Hause. Aber da es bereits schon spät am Abend war und Emily und Jack aufbrechen wollten, verabschiedeten sie sich von Mary. Schade war es wirklich, dass Jacks Vater nicht kommen konnte, aber nachholen konnte man es immer.


	13. Kapitel 13: Der Weihnachtsball

**Kapitel 13: Der Weihnachtsball**

Erschöpft ließ sich Emily in ihr Bett fallen und so wie sie war, ganz angezogen, schlief sie dann auch ein.

Die Zeit verstrich und der alljährliche Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums stand vor der Türe. Es sollte auch der Tag sein, an dem Emily und Jack ihre Beziehung offiziell machten.

Am Abend des Balls saß Emily nervös vor ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete einfach minutenlang ihr Gesicht, doch sehen konnte sie es nicht wirklich, da sie in ihre Gedanken versunken war. So frisierte sie sich gedankenverloren und einfach vor sich hinstarrend, als sich die Türe hinter ihr öffnete und ein bereits fertig angezogener Jack Stone herein trat.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er freundlich und trat hinter sie.

Dieser Satz holte sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Ihr Kopf beugte sich zurück und sie blickte Jack in die Augen. Dieser nutzte die Chance und berührte ihrer Wangen mit seinen Händen, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und berührte sanft ihre Lippen.

Widerwillig löste sich Emily aus seinem Kuss. Leise flüsterte sie: „Ich muss mich noch fertig machen. Du könntest mir dann den Reißverschluss zumachen."

„Ich könnte, aber ob ich auch wirklich will?", neckte er sie.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann muss ich dich dazu wohl irgendwie zwingen, denn du willst ja bestimmt nicht alleine auf dem Ball erscheinen. Außerdem würdest du mich nicht alleine hier lassen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn du weißt, dass ich mich langweilen werde."

Er verzog merklich das Gesicht und legte eine Hand ans Kinn, als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken. So wie er dastand, war es einfach ein lustiges Bild.

„Da hast du aber einen guten Punkt!"

Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Sie fragte sich, woher sie dieses Verhalten hatte, denn gewöhnlich war sie eher wortgewandter, als in diesem Sinne „herausfordernd."

Als sie auf die Uhr sahen, bemerkten sie, dass sie, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht beeilen, zu spät kommen würden. Aber wenn sich Emily nicht ganz täuschte, war eine viertel Stunde in Ordnung, aber sie selbst hasste Unpünktlichkeit wie die Pest.

Mit Flohpulver wollten sie nicht vereisen, da die Kleidung schmutzig werden würde, was aber mit Zauberei einfach wieder gerade gebogen werden konnte, aber sie wollten eben nicht vor allen Gästen ihre Kleidung säubern.

Ein wenig in Eile rannten sie zum Auto und fuhren schnell zu einem Parkplatz, der sich in der Nähe der Telefonzelle, dem Zugang zum Ministerium befand.

Als sie dann schließlich das Atrium betraten, kam ihnen bereits großes Stimmengewirr entgegen. Anscheinend war dieses Jahr wirklich jeder der Einladung gefolgt.

Viele Augenpaare hatten sich auf sie fixiert, wie sie eintraten. Ein kleines, ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als sie wirklich von oben bis unten von den Blicken der Anderen gemustert wurde.

Anscheinend hatte nicht nur sie dieses Gefühl, sondern auch Jack schien ein wenig unbehaglich zu sein.

Leicht drückte er Emilys Hand, um ihr so zu signalisiere, dass sie einfach gehen und sich nichts anmerken lassen sollte.

Es war wirklich jeder gekommen, soweit Emily mit einem Blick über die Menge sagen konnte. Zu ihrem Bedauern sogar Ethan Hanks, der beim Minister stand und sich mit diesem aufgeregt zu unterhalten schien.

Clark Gabels war ein Mann mittleren Alter, mit teils grauem Haar. Seine hellblauen Augen stachen sich mit seinem dunklen Haar. Er war klein und etwas molliger, aber sein Auftreten wirkte sicher und selbstbewusst. Als er Jack und Emily entdeckte, winkte er sie freundlich zu sich her.

Einen Moment dachte sie, dass sie Ethan ein freundliches Gesicht machen sah, doch als sie erneut zu ihm blickte, machte er sein übliches, versteinertes Gesicht.

Während sie näher auf diese zwei Personen zugingen, desto mehr verblasste Emilys Grinsen.

„Jack, schön Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte Gabels gut gelaunt.

„Ganz meinerseits Minister. Darf ich Ihnen meine Begleitung vorstellen?", begann Jack, wurde dann aber von Gabels unterbrochen.

„Ich kenne die charmante, junge Dame", fügte er hinzu und hauchte, ganz Gentlemanlike, einen Kuss auf Emilys Hand.

Die Herren waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, was Emily nicht interessierte. Als Reporterin sollte es sie schon interessieren, aber sie wollte heute nicht arbeiten, sondern sich amüsieren.

„Die Herren entschuldigen mich?" Mit diesen Worten und einem Kuss für Jack, verabschiedete siech Emily und steuerte auf die Bar zu.

„Einen Cosmopolitan."

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, befand sich schon ein elegantes Glas vor ihr, welches sie vorsichtig in die Hand nahm, um bloß nicht zu verschütten.

Beinahe hätte sie das Glas vor Schreck fallen gelassen, als sie sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Ethan Hanks befand.


	14. Kapitel 14: Remember the time

**Kapitel 14: Rememer the time**

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, mich so zu erschrecken?", fauchte sie ihn sofort an.

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass Sie sich so leicht erschrecken lassen", antwortete Ethan.

Als Emily an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hielt er sie mit einer Hand zurück. Sie sah ihn bereits böse an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit Ihnen zu bereden hätte. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich es am Liebsten vermeide, Ihnen überhaupt über den Weg zu laufen", stellte sie sofort klar.

„Nehmen Sie mir die Sache von damals immer noch übel", fragte er sie.

Emily sagte nichts darauf, sondern Bilder an diesen Tag rasten an ihr vorbei.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Ein kleines Mädchen saß mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht auf der Wiese des Hogwartsschuldgeländes. Das Kleid, das sie anhatte war nass und klebte an ihrem Körper fest._

_Rund um sie standen viele Schüler herum und lachten. Sie lachten sie einfach aus! Dass niemand da war um ihr zu helfen, kränkte sie nur noch mehr. Ihre so genannten Freunde hatten sich nicht eingemischt. Nur weil Ethan Hanks wusste, wie er mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen wusste und jeder, der sich gegen ihn stellte, einen Streich befürchten musste._

_Was hatte Emily eigentlich nur getan, damit Ethan sie so vor der ganzen Schule demütigen musste? Wieso hatte er ihr das einfach angetan?_

_Emily hatte, weil es ein schöner Tag im Sommer war, ein leichtes Sommerkleid angezogen und ohne Vorwarnung hing sie plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft. Ihr Kleid hing ihr über den Kopf, was ihr bereits eine Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb._

_Sie hörte bereits das laute Gelächter der Schüler, was sie wütend und traurig zugleich machte. Wieso half ihr denn niemand? Hatten sie vor Hanks wirklich solche Angst?_

„_HÖR SOFORT AUF!", schrie sie, doch niemand hörte ihr zu._

_Plötzlich schnappte sie nach Luft oder wollte sie schnappen, als sie im See landete und nur noch Wasser verschluckte._

_Ein paar Sekunden später und sie kam wieder aus dem Wasser und konnte eine Brise auf ihrer nassen Haut spüren._

_Als sie dann wieder festen Boden spürte, setzte sie sich auf und zog ihre Beine heran. Ihre Arme hatte sie darum geschlungen._

_Ein trauriger Blick war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und durch das Gelächter, das kein Ende nehmen wollte, bahnten sich immer mehr Tränen, die sie nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, ihre Wangen hinunter._

_Einen Moment später stand sie abrupt auf und rannte einfach nur so schnell wie sie ihre Beine trugen, zum Eingang des Schlosses und verschwand hinter den Flügeltüren._

_Während sie rannte, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde Ethan Hans aus dem Weg gehen, in ignorieren … für immer. Auch solche Menschen, die sich so ähnlich verhielten wie er._

- - - - - - - - - -

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um dieses Gefühl los zu werden, doch mit einer belegten Stimme sagte sie: „Du hast mich damals zutiefst verletzt und gedemütigt."

Alles war wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass sie ihn duzte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Emily blinzelte verwirrt und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es dich so tief verletzt hat. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können, aber ich war einfach zu blöd!"

„Das stimmt", antwortete sie bissig. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren, dass er sich nach all den Jahren plötzlich bei ihr entschuldigte? Wahrscheinlich war er schon ziemlich angeheitert und wusste nicht, was er sagte. „Es war aber nicht das, was du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest?"

„Nein", sagte er und wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Er ist nicht der für den du ihn hältst."

„Was?"

„Jack Stone mag zwar eine blütenreine Weste haben, aber er ist nicht so unschuldig wie er tut."

Emilys Wut begann langsam wieder zu steigen.

„Er war bereits einmal verlobt und weil er zu viel arbeitete, wurde diese Verlobung aufgelöst, aber die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden hat sich nicht verändert. Sie sind immer noch zusammen und dich nutzt er einfach nur aus."

„Das stimm nicht! Hör' sofort auf! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein solche Lügen zu erzählen?", giftete sie ihn an.

„Ihr Name …"

„Interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach sie ihn grob. „Du kannst mich einfach nicht glücklich sehen und willst mit dem meine Beziehung ruinieren, nur weil du niemanden findest, der fest mit dir zusammen sein will", zischte sie ihn an.

Sie setzte das Glas an ihre Lippen und trank den Inhalt auf ex hinunter. Dann bestellte sie sich einen Gin Tonic und trank diesen ebenfalls in einem Zug leer.

Hanks hatte sich derweilen wieder von ihr entfernt. Sie wollte die Wut einfach ertränken und schon bald war sie gut gelaunt und hatte ihre Wut ein wenig begraben können.

Als sie sich noch ein Glas bestellte und dieses an ihre Lippen führte, hielt sie irgendetwas auf.

„Hey", lallte sie.

„Du hattest schon genug", sagte Hanks, der ihre Hand fest hielt. Auch er schien noch ein paar Gläser getrunken zu haben und ohne einen Grund begann Emily wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen zu kichern.


	15. Kapitel 15: Erkenntnisse einer Nacht

**Kapitel 15: Erkenntnisse einer Nacht**

Dann stoppte sie plötzlich und ihre glasigen Augen wanderten zu der Stelle, an der Ethan sie fest hielt. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und richtete ihren Blick dann ganz langsam auf ihn.

„Nimm deine Hand da weg", lallte sie und versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du schon genug getrunken hast." Auch seine Stimme lallte ein wenig.

„Jetzt gib mir sofort mein Glas wieder", forderte Emily ihn auf, doch er schien darauf nicht einzugehen. Als dann einige Leute zu schauen anfingen, reichte es Ethan. So höflich, wie es ihm eben möglich war und es unauffällig eben möglich war, zog er Emily von ihrem Sessel hoch, legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und führte sie so hinaus ins Freie, damit sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Die kalte, klare Luft strömte durch ihre Lungen und es war ein richtiger Luxus gegen die abgestandene, stickige Luft im Ministerium.

„Mir ist schlecht", brachte Emily hervor und wenn Ethan sie nicht festgehalten hätte, wäre sie zusammengesackt. Ihre Beine fühlten sich butterweich an.

„Ich will nach Hause", meinte sie dann.

„Wohin?", fragte Ethan.

„Das weiß ich jetzt nicht", antwortete sie ein wenig dümmlich.

Er seufzte. „Dann halt dich fest", sagte er und verfestigte seinen Griff um ihre Taille. Er hatte seine Konzentration gesteigert.

Dann spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl, das auftrat, wenn man apparierte, aber in ihrem jetzigen Zustand fühlte es sich einfach nur grausam an. Sie wirkte extrem bleich im Gesicht, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Trink das!", hörte Emily Ethan sagen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. „Keine Sorge, ich will dich schon nicht vergiften. Es ist nur ein gewöhnliches Glas Wasser."

Nachdem sie das Glas an ihre Lippen geführt hatte, spürte sie, wie die kühle Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter floss. Es war beinahe eine Erlösung.

„Danke, aber jetzt muss ich nach Hause", sagte sie und richtete sich auf. Hätte Ethan nicht schnell reagiert, wäre sie auf den Boden gekracht.

Emily begann wieder ohne definierbaren Grund zu lachen. Sie beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder und wollte ihm sagen, dass sie alleine gehen konnte und selbst nach Hause fand, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einem besorgten Blick begegnete. Oder war es einfach nur eine Einbildung von ihr? Eine Illusion?

Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine zu stellen. Es gelang ihr, da Ethan sie immer noch hielt, aber die ganze Zeit über hatten sie den Augenkontakt nicht abgebrochen.

Es war wie in Zeitlupe, als sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen.

Emilys Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, obwohl es das nicht sollte, aber ihr Verstand hatte sich ausgeschalten und nur das Gefühl und die Leidenschaft war noch da.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und sie wartete gespannt. Als seine Lippen ihre berührten, spürte sie etwas, wie sie zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Es war einfach ein warmes, gutes Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Um sie herum hatte sie alles vergessen und genoss einfach nur diesen Moment. Wie lange es gedauert hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber als sie sich von einander trennten, fühlte sie sich unwohl.

Dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihr, doch anstatt ihren Lippen, die ihn sehnsüchtig erwarteten, küsste er ihren Hals.

Seine weichen Lippen strichen langsam über ihren Hals, seine Zunge ließ er ebenfalls necken über diesen streifen.

Sie seufzte auf. Eines konnte sie sofort erkennen und zwar, dass er wusste, wie man küsste.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Ein Arm war um ihre Taille geschlungen und sie schmiegte sich näher an den warmen Körper hinter sich.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Nicht nur das helle Licht brannte in ihren Augen, sondern plötzlich glaubte sie auch, dass eine Horde Elefanten in ihrem Kopf Samba tanzten.

Langsam und ihren Kopf haltend setzte sie sich auf. Sie fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt nach Hause gekommen war.

Aber als sie ihre Augen öffnete, merkte sie, dass es nicht ihr Schlafzimmer war.

Hinter sich hörte sie jemanden, der sich ausgiebig streckte.

Ihr Kopf schoss nach hinten, was sie sofort wieder bereute, weil er noch mehr trommelte. Aber ihre Augen waren schreckengeweitet, als sie in die ebenfalls weit aufgerissenen Augen ihres Gegenübers starrte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er schockiert und setzte sich auf.

„Was mache ich hier, bei dir, im selben Bett?", fragte sie und klang ein wenig hysterisch. „Nein, nein, nein! Das ist nicht passiert … es kann einfach nicht …"

„Mein Kopf", meinte Ethan leise. „Ich will es genauso wenig glauben wie du."

Emily stand hektisch auf und suchte sich ihre Kleidung zusammen. An einem immer noch ungläubig dreinschauenden Ethan Hanks meinte sie: „Erzähle das bloß niemanden!"

So schnell konnte er nicht schauen, war sie schon aus seiner Wohnung gestürmt. In ihrem Kopf waren Schuldgefühle gegenüber Jack, die begannen an ihrem Gewissen zu nagen. Sollte sie es ihm erzählen oder nicht?


	16. Kapitel 16: Ein flaues Gefühl

**Kapitel 16: Ein flaues Gefühl**

Eilig rannte sie nach Hause. Immer darüber nachdenkend was sie Jack sagen sollte. Aber Emily hatte den Entschluss gefasst nichts zu sagen. In dieser Beziehung fühlte sie sich wohl, die sie durch diesen One-NightStand nicht zu Schaden lassen kommen wollte.

Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, das sie nicht in die Wohnung konnte, als sie vor der verschlossenen Wohnungstüre stand.

In ihrer Handtasche hatte sich der Schlüssel befunden, aber in ihrer Hektik, so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung des Auroren zu flüchten, hatte Emily die Tasche dort vergessen.

Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die kalte Wand und rutschte an dieser hinunter.

Ihre Beine hatte sie heran gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Den Kopf vergrub sie in den Armen. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie jetzt denken sollte. Wie sollte sie Jack gegenüber treten? Konnte sie ihm überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen? Würde er es an ihrem Verhalten merken? An ihrem Geruch?

Um diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte an etwas anders zu denken, doch immer wieder kamen Bruchstücke der vergangen Nacht hervor. Und was sie am Meisten beunruhigte, dass es ihr gefallen hatte und sie diese Nacht nicht bereute.

Erneut hatte sie ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben, als jemand sie am Arm berührte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme von Jack. Als sie dann auch noch in diese warmen Augen sah, breitete sich ein schlechtes Gefühl ihm gegenüber aus.

Nicht, weil sie die Nacht bereute, sondern weil sie Jack von vorne bis hinten belog.

„Mir geht es gut", log sie und zauberte ein falsches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ein Monat war bereits seit diesem Ereignis vergangen und morgens fühlte Emily sich nicht wohl. Ein flaues Gefühl hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht.

Jack arbeitete beinahe nur noch. Er kam zum Schlafen heim und wirkte ausgelaugt. Wenn Jack kam, aß er eine Kleinigkeit und legte sich einfach nur neben Emily und schlief meist sofort ein.

Die schlimmsten Vorstellungen machten sich in ihr breit. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass da kein Grund zur Sorge war.

Seit Wochen war ihr schlecht und es beruhigte sich nicht. Jack schien nicht einmal zu bemerken wie es ihr ging, aber nach einem langen Tag war er einfach nur erschöpft.

Emily wollte endlich Gewissheit über ihren Gesundheitszustand und so beschloss sie in ein Muggelkrankenhaus zu gehen.

Dort angelangt schilderte Emily dem behandelten Arzt ihre Symptome. Dieser nickte einfach nur verstehend und nahm ihr dann ein wenig Blut.

„In einer Woche dürfte das Ergebnis bei mir vorliegen. Ich werde Sie dann kontaktieren und mit Ihnen hier darüber reden", sagte er.

„Haben Sie irgendeine Vermutung?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn bittend an.

Er wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu. „Eine Vermutung schon, aber wenn ich nicht genau weiß, ob es stimmt, darf ich Ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben."

Diese Antwort fand sie nicht gerade zufrieden stellend, aber dagegen unternehmen konnte sie auch nichts.

Diese sieben Tage waren die längsten, die sie bisher erlebt hatte. Innerlich nervös, wartete sie auf den Anruf.

Bei jedem Klingeln schreckte sie hoch und war enttäuscht, wenn es nicht aus dem Krankenhaus war. Als sich diese Woche langsam dem Ende neigte, kam endlich der erlösende Anruf.

Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung. Sie schwitzte am ganzen Körper, obwohl es erst Ende Jänner war.

- - - - - - - - - -

Doktor Hollos saß ihr gegenüber und fixierte sie mit seinen Augen. Unter dieser Beobachtung fühlte Emily sich ein wenig unwohl.

„Ich habe Ihre Ergebnisse erhalten und Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist nicht lebensgefährlich." Emily beschwor ihn innerlich, dass er endlich weiter redete. „Sie sind schwanger!"


	17. Kapitel 17: Grausame Wahrheit

**Kapitel 17: Grausame Wahrheit**

Emilys Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Mehrmals öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie wirkte wie ein Fisch am Trockenen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Ich hoffe doch, dass das ein Scherz von Ihrer Seite war."

„Ich scherze nicht", antwortete er ihr ernst. „Es war nicht geplant?"

„Nein", sagte sie verzweifelt. Ihr Kopf lag auf dem Schreibtisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich überhaupt keine Kinder." Dann hob sie ihren Kopf. „In welchem Monat bin ich?"

„Sie sind jetzt in der fünften Woche", antwortete er.

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer", gestand sie.

„Weshalb das?"

Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie über ihren eigenen Schatten sprang. Es gibt zwei potentielle Väter." _Und ich hoffe, dass es von meinem Freund ist,_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist, dann können Sie einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen. So haben Sie dann die Gewissheit, wer nun der leibliche Vater Ihres Kindes ist", gab Doktor Hollos seinen Vorschlag kund.

Nach Emilys Meinung wurde diese Situation immer verzwickter.

_Stell dich nicht so an,_ mahnte sie sich selbst. _Du hast dich selbst dahinein geritten und musst auch selbst wieder einen Weg hinaus finden._

Sie erhob und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo überlegte sie, wie sie Jack am Besten diese Neuigkeit übermittelte.

Im Gang zu seinem Büro wurde Emily zurück gehalten. „Sie können dort jetzt nicht hinein!"

Wütend wandte sich Emily dieser Frau zu. „Sie können mich nicht zurückhalten und versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht, denn ich werde einen Weg finden."

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte sie ins Büro und blieb so stehen, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

_Fieses Miststück,_ fluchte sie, als sie Clara an den Lippen von Jack kleben sah.

Völlig schockiert wandte sich Jack zu ihr und hob verteidigend die Hände. „E-es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht", stotterte er und ging auf Emily zu.

„Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe", giftete sie drohend und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?"

Emily wusste, das sie in dieser Beziehung der Treue, keinen Deut besser war, aber Jack hatte sie mit Ethan nicht inflagranti erwischt.

„Es hatte nie aufgehört", sagte Clara gehässig.

Jack wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber der mörderische Blick von Emily ließ ihn verstummen.

„Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Zukunft zusammen", sagte sie falsch freundlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Keine Träne war ihr in diesem Moment, in diesem Büro in ihrem Auge zu sehen, doch als sie die Treppen beinahe hinunter rannte, konnte sie ihre Gefühle einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. Die Tränen begannen einfach zu fließen.

Zu ihrem Glück war niemand von der Idee gefangen genommen, die Treppen zu benutzen. Sie fragte sich, ob überhaupt noch jemand diese Treppen verwendete. Aber besser war es so, wie es jetzt war, denn so konnte niemand sehen, wie die Tränen ihre Wangen in Bächen hinunter strömten.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Stiege und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

Wie lange sie dort so saß wusste sie nicht. Als sie plötzlich spürte, dass sich jemand zu ihr gesellt hatte und ihren Arm berührte.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, um die Gestalt vor ihr endlich in klaren Konturen sehen zu können.

Emily wusste nicht wieso, aber sie tat es einfach aus dem Instinkt heraus und lehnte sich an die Brust von Ethan Hanks, der vor ihr kniete. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, aber ihr ganzer Körper bebte.

Während er die Arme um sie legte, fragte er: „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Habe Jack mit …"

„Clara erwischt", beendete er ihren Satz. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben."

Er hatte Recht. Sie wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass Jack so ein Mensch war. „Wieso wolltest du es mir überhaupt sagen oder hast es getan?"

„Egal wie sehr ich Menschen nicht ausstehen kann … ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wenn jemand von vorne bis hinten belogen wird. Ich hasse Menschen die Lügen!" Er schwieg einen Moment, ehe er weiter sprach. „Es ist einfach meine Art jemanden darüber aufzuklären, was nun wirklich Sache ist, vor allem, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Glaub mir … es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen mich dazu zu überwinden, es dir zu sagen.

Emily bekam diese Worte nur am Rande mit. „Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?", fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

„Ich würde nichts unüberlegtes tun", mahnte er sie.

„Das werde ich schon nicht", giftete sie. „Ich bin schwanger und wie nur nicht von wem."

Ethan sah sie schockiert an. „Schwanger?"

„Ja, dass passiert, wenn Mann und Frau …"

„Ich weiß wie man das macht", unterbrach er sie ruppig. „Seit wann?"

„Unsere Liaison passt genau in die Zeit."

„Ähm … das meinte ich nicht."

„Was denn dann?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Seit wann du weißt, dass du es bist."

„Heute habe ich es erfahren", antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich weiß wer der Vater ist."

Emily warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Stone und du habt euch nie darüber unterhalten?" Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich habe mal ein Gespräch belauscht und gehört, dass Stone nicht dazu in der Lage ist, Kinder zu zeugen."

„Das ist ein Scherz?", fragte sie ihn belustigt.

„Nein", antwortete er lachend.

Emily konnte sich zwischen lachen und weinen nicht mehr entscheiden.

„Es ist irgendwie widersprüchlich", begann Emily. „Er hilft Familien, die keine Kinder bekommen können und ist selbst Zeugungsunfähig."

Plötzlich breitete sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ein diabolisches Glitzern konnte man in ihren Augen sehen.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Ethan wissen und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie mit einer unschuldig klingenden Stimme, aber das Grinsen blieb.

„Nur so", meinte Ethan und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eine kleine Racheaktion meinerseits. Glaub mir, er wird sich wünschen, mir niemals begegnet zu sein."

Am darauf folgenden Tag befand sich eine Titelstory, die sich gewaschen hatte, im Tagespropheten.

Als man Tage darauf Emily und Ethan gemeinsam durch die Straßen gehen sah, kamen wieder einmal Gerüchte auf, die sie nicht einmal abstritten.

Wie dann auch noch bekannt wurde, dass die Beiden ein Baby erwarten, war die Verblüffung groß. Denn jeder, der sie in Hogwarts kannte wusste, dass sie sich nicht ausstehen konnte und dann das!

Aber wie heißt das schöne Sprichwort? Was sich liebt das neckt sich! Und auf Ethan und Emily traf es komplett zu.

**E N D E**

- - - - - - - - - -

So, dass war es nun auch mit dieser FF und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen hat, auch wenn das Ende wahrscheinlich ein wenig ‚komisch' rüber gekommen ist, aber ich fand, es hat einfach gut so gepasst.

Mir hat es wieder Spaß gemacht diese FF zu schreiben und sie auch zu beenden. Ich habe zwar längere Pausen gemacht, aber schließlich und endlich habe ich es dennoch geschafft sie zu beenden und jeder der mich kennt weiß, dass ich es nicht übers Herz bringe, eine FF nicht zu beenden. Alle FFs die ich begonnen habe, habe ich bisher abgeschlossen, auch wenn sie lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten müssen, weil ich immer wieder neue Ideen habe, die raus müssen.

Danke für eure Geduld und für eure Reviews und vielleicht lesen wir uns wieder einmal bei einer anderen FF! Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Start in den Schulalltag, falls die Schule bei euch noch nicht begonnen hat.

Knuff

MM


End file.
